


To Love Hot Chocolate and Black Coffee

by cheddarbug



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Office, Drunk Sex, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends With Benefits, Fuckbuddies, Humor, Mildly Dubious Consent, Morning After, Multi, NaNoWriMo2018, Polyamory, Sister-Sister Relationship, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-08-14 18:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheddarbug/pseuds/cheddarbug
Summary: Carine Monteil is your average 20 something year old Elezen girl with dreams of singing in the spotlight. The problem is, being a freelance musician doesn't pay the bills. Searching for a new job in the city is tough for a girl that grew up in a quiet town, but she manages to land a job at a multinational manufacturing corporation where she finds herself serving bitter black coffee to one of the largest egos in Eorzea. To destress and unwind, she spends her evenings performing in a coffee shop by day/bar by night establishment run by an exuberant entrepreneur with a love for hot chocolate.It's only a matter of time before Carine develops a taste for both.





	1. A No Good Very Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is my NaNoWriMo work for this year!! I am taking a pause on Legacy of a Hero to feature this strange set up that has really grown on me for the past month. 
> 
> So...pull up a chair, sit back with some coffee, hot chocolate, or a mixture of both as I try my best to deliver a rom/com happy ending poly fic without half the angst and turmoil brought to you by The Ties that Bind <3

_ Can today get any worse? _

Carine had just stepped outside of her cab into the piss pour of rain that soaked through her sister’s white pleated shirt, clinging the delicate fabric to her skin. The tiny clutch in her hand served little purpose as she held it over her silver hair trying to protect it from the steady rain that threatened to send it into a maddening wavy frizz that had taken nearly a full can of hairspray already to tame. She rushed as quickly as she could from the car to the sidewalk, ankles threatening to snap with each step she made in the bright red pumps she had also borrowed from Violaine. 

It was always a poor choice to ask if things could get any worse when the day was so young, but the young Elezen hadn’t quite thought of that as she stood shivering under the black and red awning that provided the only shelter for people on this side of the street. That was when the woman realized she had left her black blazer in the seat of the cab currently pulling off the curb. Without thinking she ran with her arm stretched high into the downpour to get the driver’s attention, but it was no use. He was gone and along with it, her sister’s expensive Masked Rose designer jacket. 

She growled in frustration, marching unsteadily back to her place under the awning with her hands tucked under her arms. There would be no end to Violaine’s ranting and raving once she learned of Carine’s mistake, and that would likely be the last time she would allow her to borrow her attire for important interviews.

Wind pebbled the skin of her bare arms, persuading her to look around for a place to wait the rain out for the next half a bell. She turned, taking in the sight of the red unicorn horn painted elegantly upon the window of the building behind her and looked up to the swinging sign bearing the same symbol. 

_ The Unicorn. _

A unique name for what looked to be a typical coffee shop. One of likely hundreds in the middle of Ul’dah, especially on the business end of the city where the Monetarists lived on the elixir of espresso and cream. There weren’t many alternatives that Carine could see from where she stood. Banks, designer stores, and expensive restaurants lined the streets, a district clearly for the rich and famous which made them decidedly out of her price range. At least this place looked warm and cozy with its grand electric fireplace flickering false flames in the corner. 

She pushed open the heavy door, breath catching as the warm smells of coffee and freshly baked goods enveloped her in a welcoming embrace. To her right was the long line of people scrolling through their phones as they waited for their names to be called for their orders. To her left was the intimate little platform backed by the inviting fireplace sat, complete with plush red loveseats and matching chairs. A lively blend of jazz fusion drifted over the patrons, a good choice if she said so herself. 

As Carine had plenty of time to try and dry off and wait for the rain to stop, she decided a bit of coffee wouldn’t be so bad after all. She pulled at the hem of her shirt, smoothing it down her torso and went to take a step in the direction of the line when her heel hit the tile of the floor and slid out from under her. 

The world rushed around her, blurring as her vision changed from the line of people in front of her to the ceiling above. One heeled foot flew forward, the other in the opposite direction in a failed attempted to right herself. Violet eyes snapped shut, windmill arms flailed, and she involuntarily let out an unladylike scream that echoed through the hushed shop as she prepared to meet the slick tile floor that was her demise. 

“Whoa there, pretty lady!” Strong arms reached around her, forming against the slight curve of her waist as they pulled her close to keep her from hitting the ground. The force of the pull had brought her face to face with a silvery-blue haired man with eyes the color of glacier packed ice. “It’s a bit slick in here.”

Carine blinked, unable to form her words as the Elezen smiled and helped her steady herself. Like a fish, her mouth opened and closed with the thanks she wanted to give while the shock of not actually falling flat on her ass still controlled all motor functions. “I-er, thank you for that…” she finally managed to stutter out as she looked down and pulled at the hem of her shirt.

And that was when she noticed that the delicate fabric soaked by the rain had revealed the light rose balconette bra she wore beneath.

“Oh Blessed Nophica what in Seven Hells have I done to piss off the Twelve today?!” she exclaimed as her cheeks and ears were set aflame with embarrassment. She crossed her arms over her chest and went to march off to the bathrooms when she realized at once she had no idea where they were. One look at the man that had saved her from the embarrassment of the fall seemed to know exactly what she wanted as her eyes turned to him in question, pointing her in the direction she sought with a wink.

_ Oh gods. He saw. He bloody saw! _ Cringing, Carine turned and followed the simple gesture, feeling the stares of every patron in the shop watching her as she fled in shame and horror. 

Once safely locked in the single bathroom stall, she assessed the damage. It was much worse than she imagined. Her ill-thought run in the rain to catch the cab before it drove away had left her far wetter than she thought she was, clinging the thin fabric of the shirt to her skin. Thank the Twelve she had chosen to wear the black pencil skirt with the designer top. Heavens knew that her sister would have much preferred that she had worn the cream sheath dress instead. At least this wasn’t showing her ass or the lacy panties to match the bra...not that everyone in  _ there _ couldn’t just conjure up the image themselves.

Thankfully there was a hand dryer in the bathroom and Carine was damn well going to make good use of it. She peeled off the top and held it over the automatic machine with  _ Garlemald Enterprises _ etched on the side and waited for the forced air and heat to make her look halfway presentable to the general public. There were a few agitated knocks on the door waiting for her to leave, but this was far more important than their full bladders.

When the material had dried to a decent level that hid the lacy fabric of her bra, Carine pulled it back over her head and checked to make sure her hair was still in place and her makeup hadn’t run down her face. Satisfied that she didn’t look like a monster that had crawled out of a swamp to pretend to be some put together woman, she gathered up her courage to go back out into the coffee shop. By now it seemed those that had witnessed her little fit and wardrobe malfunction had left or had forgotten about her, which made it that much easier to stroll right out without being seen by the hot man with the incredible eyes. 

“Leaving already?” The stranger’s voice asked from behind her, skittering her to a halt. Every fiber in her being screamed that she should keep walking, just ignore the handsome stranger and try to find an umbrella to protect her delicate clothes from the rain still beating down, but he  _ had _ helped her. The least she could do was offer him a proper thank you. 

Carne turned around and smiled and found his arm outstretched with a to-go coffee cup in hand. “Er, I didn’t order a coffee,” she told him, eyeing the red cup cautiously. 

“I know. It’s on the house,” he winked and nodded towards the drink. “For your...troubles.”

Cheeks burned crimson like the cup she now took from his hand, her gaze wandering anywhere but to him. “Thank you, I suppose.”

No one could ever prepare you for the day where everything that could go wrong did, and no one ever taught you how to speak to a stranger that saw straight through your clothes and then offered you a coffee to make up for it. Carine was decidedly out of place, lost like the small town girl that she was in the middle of an urban city big enough to host her wildest dreams. 

The Elezen wasn’t a stranger to the antelope in headlights look that she gave him as he beamed at her with understanding and acceptance, waving his arm to lead her to the plush red couches she had eyed earlier. Hesitantly she followed, not because she worried about him, but because the floor was still slick with the rain the other customers had brought inside with them and she was as graceful as a three-legged yarzon in these bright red pumps. 

He caught on and reached his arm out to her, offering his support with a friendly smile and then walked her to their destination. Like the gentleman she was quickly finding him to be, he waited patiently for her to sit in one of the loveseats before pulling up one of the matching chairs to sit across from her. 

“Do you do this for every damsel in distress that comes through these doors?” Her fingers tapped against the warm cup in her hands. 

“Only those in dire need,” he smirked, earning another blush in her cheeks.

Carine brought the cup to her lips in an attempt to mask the embarrassment shining at the tips of her long ears, and sipped. The warm, rich flavors of creamy chocolate surprised her, as she had been expecting coffee. It settled thickly on her tongue, a mix of cream and dark chocolate, before melting away as she swallowed her first taste. Another sip followed, and then another deeper drink as she struggled with wanting to inhale the delicious drink or savour it as it had been intended. 

“This is delicious!” she licked her lips in appreciation, tracking every trace of the hot chocolate that had been prepared for her so as not to waste a drop. 

The stranger beamed at her in delight, his blue eyes twinkling. “I’m glad you think so. And I hope it adds a bit of warmth for you on such a dreary day.”

She smiled shyly, fluttering her lashes as she looked upon him. Carine could have gathered by the free drink that he worked in the establishment. Judging by the loose white shirt under the black vest that he wore, he appeared to match the other baristas working seamlessly at the bar behind him. The only thing he lacked was the bright red apron embroidered with the unicorn and stained with coffee, chocolate, and cream. 

“So where were you heading before the rain chased you in here?” he asked, voice light and airy and pleasant. 

_ Where was I heading?Oh...Oh! _ Her eyes grew wide and she immediately pulled at the clutch hanging from one of her wrists, searching for her phone. “Shit! I’m late!”

Carine stood and made a dash for the door, somehow managing to avoid the rain soaked floors, or at the the very least, she moved fast enough she wasn’t able to slip this time. Behind her, the stranger followed after, calling out something she didn’t hear until she had to pause to push open the heavy door that blocked her from outside. 

“Do you want an umbrella?” he asked, tapping her shoulder with a wry grin. She looked back outside and groaned. The rain hadn’t let up at all since she had rushed inside, and she still had to walk two buildings over to get where she needed to be. As much as sex sold, Carine wasn’t entirely convinced that the person interviewing her would appreciate seeing her bra through her shirt...or they would be entirely  _ too _ appreciative and that wasn’t the image she wanted them to have of her. 

“Would you really let me borrow yours?” she asked in desperation. She had less than ten minutes to make that walk in these heels. There wouldn’t be time to find another dryer before she was supposed to be called in.

He nodded, reaching over to the wall and pulled one black umbrella from the hook there. “Promise to bring it back?” 

“Of course! As soon as I’m done, I swear,” she promised, bobbing her head in excitement. “I owe you more than you know.”

The stranger just shrugged it off as he opened the door and allowed her back out into the mess of rain and people again. She managed to catch his wave through the glass of the coffee shop as she strolled past, earning himself a smile from her as she unfolded the gift umbrella and walked with determination towards her destination. 

It wasn’t a difficult location to spot. As ubiquitous as tall buildings and skyscrapers were in the city of Ul’dah, there was one that stuck out from the rest. It’s tall, sleek black exterior reflected the dark grey clouds it pierced overhead, an obsidian spear in the midst of an otherwise colorful city. 

Most people never turned to look at the building with  _ Garlean Enterprises _ etched neatly in silver on its black, marbled entrance. Carine was one of precious few that stopped outside its front doors, folding the umbrella and giving it a good shake to rid it of the accumulated rain. Her reflection stared back at her in the ebony glass of the doors, revealing a woman that at least looked the part to be there, even if she sported long, pointy ears. She took a deep breath, smoothed out her clothes, and pulled on the silver handle. 

Like everything else about the building, the main floor and reception area of the corporate office was huge. Long red rugs stretched out to a white reception desk that stretched at least fifteen fulms across. A black accent wall stretched high behind the three receptionists seated there with the company’s motto painted white to its surface. 

_ Freedom through Magitek. _

She felt incredibly small as she looked up to see the rows upon rows of floors above her. There was no music, nothing to fill the void of space hanging overhead. It was all sharp edges and organized professionalism that Carine simply had never known. Despite glass surrounding her on all sides, this was no place for the weak and vulnerable. Those that strolled the floor, faces focused on the magitek tablets in their hands, walked with a confidence that intimidated her immediately. 

Carine was way out of her league this time.

But bills wouldn’t pay themselves and it was unfair to keep having Violaine use the majority of her earnings to provide for her older sister that just couldn’t make a break in this town. She straightened her shoulders and lifted her chin, eyes focused forward and tried to remind herself not to think too hard about putting one foot in front of the other as she approached the desk.

“May I help you?” The receptionist was an exceptionally beautiful blonde Midlander Hyur, eyes a muted blue as she regarded the newcomer. Her tone was formal, lacking in warmth and welcome that Carine had been accustomed to when dealing with the receptionist her mother had hired back home in Gridania. 

“I had the 10:00 interview? With, um, Miss Taru?” 

The woman glanced at her watch, making a show of it that Carine was just barely on time, having but three minutes to spare before pointing to the white cushioned benches to the left. “Have a seat. She will be with you shortly.”

The Elezen did as she was told, her heels clicking against the black marbled flooring before lighting herself upon the bench. She prayed she wouldn’t have to wait long, or that they would decide upon having one look at her she didn’t fit the part. This place was cold, lifeless. There was no sunlight filtering through the windows that opened up the the street in front of it. Hells, there wasn’t a single molecule of dust or debris on the floor, though it didn’t take her long to figure out why. 

Two magitek machines emerged from a panel in the wall. One of them took to the carpet where she had walked in, vacuuming what little debris she must have tracked in from the outside world. The other, one that was short and round, hummed against the marble floor, buffing away the few marks her heels might have made against its slick surface. 

Garleans apparently took their cleanliness to a whole new level.

“Miss Monteil?” a small voice called out. Carine stood, looking in all directions for the source of her name until she realized that it had come from a Lalafell woman standing next to one of the black panels on the wall. “Ah! There you are! Would you mind coming with me?”

Obediently she followed, watching the swing in the woman’s lilac ponytail as she opened the panel to reveal an elevator. Carine stepped in and waited patiently for her to press the button for the eighty-sixth floor. When the doors closed and the elevator began to move, the Elezen had to fight with the dizziness of just how impossibly tall this building was. 

“A pleasure to meet you,” Carine held out her hand for the much smaller woman to take. 

“Likewise. A shame that today is so dreary,” the Lalafell noted. 

She was dressed in a professional sheath dress, cherry blossom pink and matched with a red blazer. It was the perfect pop of color to counter the black and white of the building surrounding them and made Carine like her infinitely better already.

Once they reached their floor, she followed the Lalafell out and around a corner. Glass offices lined either side of them, the people within paying no attention as the mismatched pair walked past. Black woven carpet softened the sounds of their steps and long magitek lights lit their path to a corner office at the end of the hall. Even here there was nothing in way of sound. No relentless tapping on keyboards, no music, no life. Occasionally she could hear their voices as they spoke in clipped tones on their phones, but otherwise it was dull.

“Just have a seat right there and make yourself comfortable. Can I get you any water? Coffee?” the Lalafell smiled sweetly, tilting her head and looking every bit like a child in that moment. 

Carine shook her head, smoothing her skirt over her knees as she took a seat in the single white chair that sat in front of a plain black desk. “No thank you,” she replied, her gaze wandering to the minimalist design of the shelving behind her. A few books sat there, but otherwise there was a single white bowl and an empty white vase that acted as decorative accents on the black surface upon which they sat. The desk had even less, sporting a single silver lamp and, strangely enough, a yellow notepad and pen. Not the sort of thing she would have expected in a company dedicated to improving technology.

“I suppose I should introduce myself. I am Tataru Taru, though I would prefer that you just call me by Tataru, if you don’t mind,” the Lalafell beamed as she stood at the edge of the desk. Clearly it wasn’t hers, judging by its design, but Carine wasn’t sure it belonged to anyone save maybe the company as an interview room given how bare it was. 

“I am the head assistant to the Chief Operating Officer of Garlemald Enterprises and you have applied to become my assistant, is that correct?” she went on, reaching for the pad and pen. 

“Yes, that is correct.”

“And tell me how exactly did you hear about this opening?”

Diligently and effortlessly, Carine replied to every question with grace. By now it came as instinct, given that this was one of a dozen times she had repeated these lines. The ease in which she sold herself had come from nights of long practice and years of experience helping her mother in her shop back home. She knew how to make a sale, knew how to convince potential clients to buy from her rather than from competitors, and she was practiced in marketing techniques to capture the eye of passer bys. 

This wasn’t  _ Simple Comforts _ , however, this was  _ Garlean Enterprises. _ Based out of the foreign country of Garlemald, this branch had been erected in Ul’dah just five short years ago.  _ Freedom through Magitek _ now graced billboards in every major city, the name brand now etched into almost every household appliance in Eorzea since their unrivaled opening. No one could compete with their technology, nor could anyone specialize in anything they could somehow replicate. They could mass produce products at a rate that put others to shame and by some miracle they didn’t slack on durability.

“You know our products well, Miss Monteil,” Tataru tapped her pen against the pad of paper. “But what can you tell me about ways to improve our company?”

Carine paused, biting her quick tongue hard enough before she could unleash the rant that question nearly released. “Garlean Enterprises has a business model that works,” she replied carefully, hating the bitter taste those words left in her mouth. 

“Of course we do, but there is always room for improvement. We are always looking for new, fresh, and  _ honest, _ ” she stressed that word almost as if she were dropping breadcrumbs for her to follow, “ideas to help us move forward into the future.”

There was one of two ways this could go. Carine could give her some hashed out answer that most people would think up, or take this opportunity to present a new idea that had probably been dreamed up a hundred times by a hundred people. Or she could answer with honesty and risk throwing away the interview completely. 

Well, there really wasn’t anything for her to lose.

“I think the price gouging practices are more of a detriment than an asset to the company. You make products and then sell their parts separately in order to turn a profit, which is smart when people fall for that, but isn’t a good business model for long term,” Carine informed her as politely as she could. “You have growing competitors that offer equally spectacular products selling everything together cheaper than people can buy a truly complete product made by Garlean Enterprises. I understand loyalty to a brand will keep some buying your magitek, but when companies like Garlond Ironworks that have started from the ground up here in Eorzea, citizens are going to be more apt to purchase from them rather than you.”

There. She said it. It was as professional as she could make it without letting her passion take over and ruin what she thought was a rather splendid delivery. If anything, Tataru knew now that Carine paid attention to the trends and the competition with a careful eye and that when asked of her honest opinion, she would gladly give it. She would honestly be surprised if anyone else interviewed for the position would have been even half as honest with their issue with the company, if they dared to take offense to it at all. 

“I thank you for your input,” Tataru smiled, scratching down her notes with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. “And tell me, between Garlean Enterprises and Garlond Ironworks, which company do you believe is overall better?”

Another trick question, one that was likely to make or break this interview if Carine didn’t choose her answer carefully. At this rate, she was better off sticking with honesty rather than try and walk backwards and retract her earlier statement. 

“Honestly? Garlond Ironworks has a better long term business model and are far more appealing to those that want Eorzean made products.”

The wicked grin and glint in the Lalafell’s eyes made the Elezen unsure if she had said the right thing. In fact, the sheer deviousness of her look made her shrink back in her chair with a furrowed brow as Tataru tented her fingers before her.

“Carine Monteil, you’re hired.”


	2. Chivalry is Pigshit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Nothing quite said “I’m sorry for losing your best jacket in a random cab on the way to an interview” like Doman take-out._

Carine left the building in a daze, her mind still trying to play catch up to what had happened. It had been the pretty Hyur at the front desk to snap her out of it, but only for a moment as she handed her the umbrella she had borrowed from the barista at The Unicorn. Her fingers fumbled between holding her clutch, grabbing the umbrella, and trying not to bend the important paperwork in her hands as she was escorted out the door and onto the busy sidewalk once more. 

It appeared that the rain had stopped while she had been tucked away inside the dark building. The sun shone like a promise, one Carine wasn’t entirely sure she was pleased with. The job was great, the benefits and pay would likely make her sister jealous, but there was something about the way Tataru had grinned at her that left her feeling uneasy. The Lalafell was far too  _ eager _ to begin working with someone that had outright and boldly stated they preferred the business model of  _ Garlean Enterprises _ chief competitor. That excitement left the Elezen wondering if maybe she had jumped on board far too soon to be celebrating. 

She decided to stop by The Unicorn once again, if only to give the kind barista his umbrella back and thank him again for letting her borrow it. Business within the building seemed to have slowed some with the late morning turning into lunch hour. A few people sat in booths along the windows, typing away at their laptops or reading books. Most of them were dressed in a similar fashion as she, professional office attire which meant they likely worked not too far from here. 

Sitting behind the bar was the silvery-blue haired stranger that she had met just an hour before cutting up with a younger Elezen that caught her eye. He flashed a smile and pushed his light brown, curly hair out of his eyes as he went to the counter in preparation to take her order. That’s when the other man turned and flashed her a broad smile, cutting in between them before she could even open her mouth to speak.

“The damsel returns! Tell me, was that hot chocolate just what you needed to fix your day?” he winked. 

Carine couldn’t help but bat her eyelashes at him, returning his exuberant smile as she nodded, “It was just what I needed. And thank you again so much for allowing me to borrow your umbrella. Words cannot express my gratitude.”

The younger Elezen behind him looked over his shoulder, eyebrows puckered together before pushing him aside and getting a better look at it. “Is this what that man was turning the place over for just a bit ago?”

“What?” Carine looked at him and then back to the blue-eyed stranger now casually shrugging his shoulders. “Please tell me you didn’t steal an umbrella so that I wouldn’t have to walk in the rain.”

“You needed it more than he did,” he replied. “And I only borrowed it so you could. You said you would bring it back and you did. And I have his name and number so I can call him and let him know his umbrella was found after all.”

She was at a loss for words as she tried to comprehend his method of thinking. Sure, it was a nice thought, and probably one of the nicest, if not strangest, things a man had ever done to help her out before, but  _ stealing? _ Instead she just turned on her heel and strolled towards the door, feeling like a complete idiot. This day could end now; she got the job, the rain had stopped, and the guy that she had thought was a decent individual turned out to be a creep with sticky fingers. The worst of everything could have happened, save the inevitable fit Violaine would have once she returned to the apartment to see Carine dressed in her expensive clothes and lacking in one  _ very _ expensive jacket.

“Whoa, wait there miss! I haven’t gotten your name!” he called out, running up to her and blocking her path in front of the door. 

“I don’t give my name out to people who steal from others to make themselves look like a better person,” she snapped, stepping to the side only for him to block her again. 

“I didn’t steal it, I  _ borrowed _ it. He’s going to get it back before the end of the day even if I must deliver it to his doorstep myself,” he replied. “Just a name?”

“No.” She moved quickly to the other side, but had misjudged her momentum as her ankle twisted in the high heels. She cursed as pain laced up her leg and to her toes as her body continued its way down to the ground. Just like before, she never fully fell as he reached out and pulled her close again, trapping her in the icy depths of his eyes. 

_ Stick to your guns, Carine. He’s likely some serial killer or rapist or just a weird creep, _ she reminded herself as she pushed away from the close proximity of his body.  _ Even if it does feel like he’s built like a house under those clothes. Twelve be good, he’s like a bloody rock! _

“You really should quit falling for me like that,” he winked, earning a scowl as she tried to limp away. 

“Don’t flatter yourself, barista boy. No one’s falling for anyone here,” she grimaced, pushing through the throbbing pain of her ankle as she made her way to the door. She had just reached blessed freedom when she heard a whistle from behind her. Turning, she looked at the man holding up her paperwork that she was meant to fill out tonight and bring in the next day to start her job.

“Need these?” he teased, holding them just out of reach. “I’ll trade them for your name.”

Grumbling she limped forward, utterly displeased with this turn in treatment towards her. It might have been cute, playful,  _ flirty _ even, had he not stolen someone’s umbrella. Even if it was to save her the embarrassment of showing her tits off to anyone and everyone on the sidewalks of Ul’dah. “Do you make it a habit of stealing things from people?” she asked, reaching for the papers only to have them pulled just out of reach. 

“Why, I  _ never _ stole anything a day in my life!” He had the audacity to look horrified at the implication. “I borrowed an umbrella to save a lovely lady her modesty and to spare the gentlemen on the street from having their hearts stop within their chest,” he explained, lips curling ever so slightly into a smirk. “And these papers you left on my bar. I have every intent on returning them to their rightful owner if she would just do me the honor of giving me her name.”

_ Smooth, very smooth, _ she shook her head at the thought. He wanted to play games, well, she was no stranger to games. He wanted a damsel in distress that graced him with her name for a simple good guy act? He was going to get one. 

Her face contorted in pain as she put her full weight on her ankle, exaggerating for effect as she whimpered. His face turned from a look of mischief to one of concern as he watched her grimace, dropping his arms in favor of reaching out to lend her aid. “Are you alright?” he asked, genuinely worried as he offered to help take her to one of the couches much like he had that morning. She almost felt bad for deceiving him, but quite frankly he deserved it at this point. 

As quick as she had put on the act, Carine stomped his foot and took her papers, walking as quickly towards the door as her limp would allow. The young barista he had been talking to earlier stifled a laugh as she passed him, nodding him approval and giving her a slow clap.  _ Score one for Carine. Zero for the creeps of Ul’dah! _ She grinned, pushing through the door and into the busy walkway. She dared not look behind her as she went to the curb and hailed a cab. 

“I suppose I deserved that,” the barista’s voice said from behind her. 

“For the love of the Twelve, do you not know how to take a bloody hint? I’m not going to give you my name!” she growled, doing her best to ignore him as she scoured the traffic for a cab willing to take her away from here. 

Apparently he certainly did not know how to take a hint as he walked right up beside her. “I apologize for my actions. If I made you uncomfortable, it was not my intention.”

“You still aren’t getting my name.”

This time he chuckled, “I will then endeavor to earn it. I’m not ready to give up on knowing a strong, beautiful woman such as yourself.”

She wanted to tell him to save it for the next poor soul that caught his attention, but the words stuck on her tongue as she glanced over her shoulder at him. In his hand was another red cup. Involuntarily her mouth watered at the memory of the hot chocolate from earlier that morning, and so she hesitated. “Cocoa won’t win it either, you know?” she said, taking the peace offering. 

“I never expected it would,” he acknowledged honestly. “Anything you need of me, it’s on the house. For your troubles, not your name.”

“Something tells me your boss won’t like you giving away free coffee and cocoa to every girl you meet that gives you a hard time with her name,” she arched a silvery brow as she took a sip from her cup.  _ Just as good as this morning. I need to know his secret. _

He smirked, “Ah, he won’t mind so much. I can promise you that.”

“You in good with them, I take it?” She began moving away from him and towards the yellow cab that was now slowing down for her. 

“Something like that.” He bounded ahead of her, opening the door and allowing her to crawl inside. He didn’t, however, let her shut the door just yet. 

Horns blared behind him, but never once did he pay them any mind as he made sure that she was comfortably seated and buckled in. “I’d ask if you were sleeping with the boss, but I wouldn’t want to assume anything.” A low blow, one meant to make him feel guilty, maybe dirty even, but it felt good to strike back at the man that wouldn’t leave her be.

“I only see him naked every single day,” he laughed, bringing a bright flush to her cheeks.

_ Oh! Oh for fuck’s sake Carine! How in bloody Hells did you miss that?! _ Something about it seemed off, but it wasn’t implausible if she really considered the possibility. “I see. Well then maybe he might find himself jealous of your attention to random women you happen to meet?”

“How about I consult him on the matter and get back to you?” he grinned. There was still a mischievous glint in his eyes that made her question his sincerity, but she simply shrugged her shoulders and went with it. She knew herself well enough to know she wasn’t going to jump into a bed between lovers and demand there be made room for her. She wasn’t a homewrecker. 

“I should be getting his name and calling him to inform him that one of his employees is harassing those random women as well,” Carine gave him a cold stare as she tried to pull the door closed. “I’m sure he will absolutely  _ love _ that.”

The wicked grin became that much more devious. “Haurchefant Greystone is his name. Just ask anyone at the counter that you’re looking for him and they’ll grab him for you.”

This time he allowed her to slam the door shut, but stood there in the street like the idiot he was as he watched her cab pull away. A breath of relief pushed forth from her lungs as she sat back in the seat, glad to finally be rid of him. She then double checked the stacks of papers to make sure nothing was missing and her clutch for her phone. 

It was barely noon and it had already been the longest day of Carine’s life.

 

***

  
  


Nothing quite said “I’m sorry for losing your best jacket in a random cab on the way to an interview” like Doman take-out. Carine knew it wouldn’t fix the problem, or make her sister’s anger towards her any less in the heat of the moment, but it was likely to help deliver the blow by putting her in immensely good spirits first. 

Being an up and coming model, Violaine had to stick to strict diets and exercise routines daily to ensure the proper figure that clients would look for. For the most part, Carine was happy to follow through and be as supportive as she could for her younger sister by eating the same things that she did, but she was also the first one to decide what they were eating on their cheat day. 

And after everything she had been through, she deserved some salty goodness in the form of noodles and persimmon leaf sushi.

Keys jingled in hand as she tried to stick the metal into the lock. Something crashed and she heard her sister curse just on the other side of the door, giving the Elezen pause. Violaine never brought anyone home. She was more uptight and pious than a girl her age had any right to be, a relief for her older sister who constantly worried over her. To think that she might be stumbling upon some midday nookie in their apartment was something she had never thought she would have to prepare for. So she knocked on the door instead. 

“Vi? You okay in there?” 

A few more muffled curses, the sound of some weird squeal, and barefeet slapping against the laminate flooring answered her at first. A few moments later and the door opened to reveal Violaine, cheeks flushed from exertion and sapphire blue eyes bright with overbearing joy. “You’re home earlier than I thought you would be,” she said, making no move to allow her sister into the apartment.

Carine tried to look past her, maybe sneak a glimpse of a man running for the loft that hung over their living quarters, but there was no such movement. “Um, Vi, I only had one interview today. And I brought your favorite!” She held up the bag from their favorite Doman take-out place and grinned. “Or is there someone here you don’t want me to meet?”

“What? Oh! No, not at all! No guys unless we clear it with each other first, right? Number one rule?” she glanced around nervously, still standing firm between Carine and the apartment.

“Yeah…well, if you’ll just let me in…” she tried to push her way past her only for Violaine to block her.

“The rain stopped. Perhaps a walk would be nice. I haven’t gotten all my steps in today and it wouldn’t be such a bad idea to work up an appetite if you brought  _ that _ for lunch.” She was rambling now, nervously fidgeting in that way she did when she had done something she worried Carine would get mad over. 

And that was enough cause to worry as her sister  _ never _ did anything to upset her. Usually.

Carine pushed past her, ignoring the groans and pleas thrown her way as Violaine followed close behind her. For a moment, she wondered if she was even in the right loft given the amount of broken bits of glass littering the floor. Pretty flowers given to her sister by her agent lay haphazardly in the floor, their colorful petals glistening with water droplets. The two bar stools they had were pulled out, one even knocked over on its side and the bowl of fresh fruit Violaine kept handy had been scattered on the counter and the floor below. 

“What in Seven Hells happened here?” Carine exclaimed, carefully avoiding the bits of broken glass and water soaked floor. There was no handsome, annoying barista to save her this time if she fell. “Were we robbed?”

Her sister hung her head low, ash blonde hair falling over her face as she mumbled something about thinking it was a good idea. Carine didn’t even have time to ask what she thought was a good idea when a little snort caught her attention. 

Peeking out from behind the counter, happily munching on one of the crisp green apples, was a shaggy shoat. It’s little porcine nose sniffed the air as she stood wide-eyed and open mouthed at the tiny little thing. 

“Please tell me  _ that _ didn’t do all  _ this? _ ” she looked back at her sister, whose face was a mask of guilt. 

“Well, most of it was from me trying to get my hands on her…” Violaine explained, shrugging her shoulders so innocently it made her look like a kid again. 

Carine set her things on the counter and put her hand to her head. “Why is it here though?”

“She needed and home and the guy promised me she wasn’t going to get much bigger than that…”

“She’s a bloody pig! Pigs get huge!” She couldn’t believe this. Never in her wildest dreams had she worried about her sister bringing home a pig. A cat or a dog, sure, Hells she would have even expected a bird, but who in their right mind thought a fucking  _ pig _ would like apartment living in a big city. “Can we even have pigs here?”

Violaine shrugged, clearly not having thought that little detail out. “I researched them online. They are super smart and very loving and loyal animals. I can even train her to use a litter box…”

“With what time?” Carine asked. “You go to photoshoots all day, sometimes all night. What about when you travel to Doma or Ala Mhigo for fashion shows? Who’s going to watch it then?”

“Well, since you aren’t working right now, I figured…”

Carine tapped the stack of paperwork she still needed to fill out before the day was over. “I got a job, actually. A good one too.”

Violaine took the papers, flipping through them before glaring at her sister as though she had committed a crime. “You are working for Garlean Enterprises? Since when? Why, in Nophica’s name, would you want to work for the Garleans?”

“Careful, sis, wouldn’t want the Matron to look poorly upon you for using her name in vain,” Carine quipped, hoping to take the edge off her sister’s words.

The returning scowl let her know that she wasn’t amused. “Seriously, Carine. I thought you of all people knew they were trouble the moment they came over here and started building everything.”

“Yeah, well there weren’t any open positions at Garlond Ironworks and no one else called me back. Besides, they pay good and there’s at least a few years of job security before they get outdone by their competitors,” she replied. “And I’m not finished with you on that bloody pig either. Speaking of, where is the little shit?”

Collectively they turned, looking at the corner of the counter where the brown and tan critter had been just a few moments before only to see the half eaten apple left in its place. 

“Oh no, not again!” Violaine groaned. “Here piggy piggy! Come back to momma, I have treats!”

_ For the love of all that is holy, what did I do to piss you guys off? _ Carine asked the gods as she rubbed her temples. “You find the pig, I’ll clean up the glass before someone gets hurt.” 

She went to grab the broom from the closet, listening to her sister call for the shaggy little shoat with promises of whatever food it desired as though it could understand a word of what she was saying. Carine couldn’t blame her sister for having a soft spot for animals, she always had. Giving them up for life in the city had been a major sacrifice for her, but it would be just like her to find a way to bend the rules and bring a pig into their living quarters. 

With the glass cleaned up and safely disposed of in the trash, she decided it would be best to help her sister search for the tiny porcine in their tiny apartment. There couldn’t be that many places for a pig to hide, even one as small as this thing was, but finding it was becoming increasingly difficult. She looked under the slate grey couch, behind the matching plush chair, and beneath the staircase that lead up to their shared loft. 

Violaine gasped, alerting Carine to where the devil might be. When she tried to come over to see, her sister stopped her in an attempt to hide whatever the demon had done from her view. 

“No worries! I found her!” she smiled too widely, hands still fidgeting with nervousness as she blocked Carine from going to that side of the couch. 

“Did she mess on the rug? If she did, you need to clean it up, you know that right?” she tapped her foot against the floor and rested her hands on her hips as the pig walked up between her sister’s legs and grunted. Okay, so maybe it was pretty cute, and she couldn’t help but see the appeal in the tiny creature. 

But that all changed as it opened its mouth and dropped a bit of paper to the floor. Quickly her eyes turned to the counter where her stack was still safely sitting, but that wasn’t her primary concern. Instead she walked right around her sister, her pleas falling on deaf ears as she dropped to her knees and paled at the massacre before her. 

Paper shredded beyond recognition scattered the floor, covered in thick, brown, wet droppings and stained yellow from substances she dared not think about. Cautiously she picked up one of the few pieces that hadn’t been completely damaged and clutched it to her chest in hopes to mend her breaking heart.

It was all of her sheet music. Everything she had ever wrote to save and perform at the various bars around town. It was all destroyed or stained beyond reading, hardly salvageable in its current state. She was dimly aware of her sister standing behind her, holding the demon responsible for this carnage. 

“I-I’m so sorry! I didn’t know pigs liked paper…” she apologized softly, tears in her voice. She felt the loss Carine did, knowing that it had been her sister’s dream to perform those very songs in front of crowds for all to enjoy. This wasn’t a destruction of her most prized collection, this was a potential destruction of her future. 

There was nothing she could do about it now. Cleaning the shit off and trying to read the notes and the lyrics through the piss might take some time, but there might be  _ something _ salvageable in this mess. Maybe. It was difficult to think positive when your hopes and dreams had literally been shit on. 

“I supposed I don’t feel so bad now,” she said, taking what she could save and stacking it away from the rest. 

“So bad for what?” Violaine brought over the silver trash can in an attempt to help clean up armageddon. 

“For leaving your Masked Rose blazer in the back of a cab this morning.”

Violaine turned, eyes searching every surface Carine had touched since walking into the apartment. “You didn’t!”

Carine shrugged, all guilt from earlier gone as she tossed the unsalvageable pieces into the trash. “You can check your closet if you want to be sure.”

Her sister did just that, dashing up the stairs as quickly as her long legs would take her. Considering that their apartment was a loft, Carine could hear her rummaging through the racks of clothes that hung between their twin beds, the movement becoming more frantic as she looked through them again and again and again. 

“Carine! Please tell me you’re lying! Do you have any  _ idea _ what that cost me?” Violaine shrieked from upstairs. She could just imagine her pulling at her hair as she paced back and forth, trying to focus on her breathing exercises. 

“About as much as your pig cost me with my music!” she shouted back. She didn’t hate her, and honestly at this point, how could she even be mad? If anything, it was down right hilarious and before she knew it, she was laughing. 

Try as Violaine might, even she couldn’t keep a straight face as she looked at her sister on her knees holding paper full of pig shit with tears in her eyes. Everything else might have gone wrong today that could have, but they still had each other and they still had their laughter as they settled down at the bar to share in their rare indulgence. 

And finally, Carine had a job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am having way too much fun with this fic. Seriously, getting to showcase Carine and Violaine's sisterly bond is _exactly_ what I needed this depression season!


	3. Promotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _He was tall, that was the first thing she noticed as she stopped in her tracks and stared. Long, lean and dressed to the nines in a sharp grey suit and a wine, red tie, the blond strolled with an air of confidence that made everyone else in the room feel small and insignificant. He was a god amongst mere mortals, their knees trembling in both fear and adoration as he passed. Their whispers were ardent prayers, hope on their lips that he might glance their way and grace them with recognition._

“There are just a few things you need to know in order to be successful at this job. One, always be early. If you're not early, you are late,” Tataru explained the next day as she showed Carine around the office in which she would be working. 

It was the thirty-ninth floor. Still high enough to make the Elezen dizzy but not so high as the strange office they had gone to for her interview, and for that she was thankful. It also wasn’t one of the floors packed with people like those on the accountant levels. On one side, there were the cubicle offices where Carine would set up. Behind those offices was an over large break room for the amount of people working the floor. 

One thing could be said about the break room however, and that was that it had an incredible view of the city. Floor to ceiling windows with magitek tinting technology built in so that one could enjoy the view without being blinded by the rising sun made up the entire outer edge of the room. The third wall was only there to support a massive counter space complete with a stove and oven combo, fridge, toaster oven, and espresso machine, all of it the latest in Garlean technology. 

“Two,” Tataru went on, bringing Carine’s short attention span back to her when she realized the Elezen was distracted by the tour. “Always be prepared. For  _ anything. _ I understand from your resume you assisted your mother with her business and understand the importance of meeting with important clientele, but that is but child’s play compared to this place. You will likely deal with royalty on a moment’s notice. I’ll not have you ruin my good name by mucking it up.”

“How am I to know everything I need to know about them?” 

Tataru motioned for her to follow, taking her around the conference room that made up the center of the floor and towards the offices that hosted the the executives. They stopped at the blacked glass door with  _ Nero tol Scaeva - Chief Operations Officer _ etched into its sleek surface where the Lalafell scanned her ID badge and waited. 

“You should wait here,” she held up a small pudgy hand in warning. “You haven’t been scanned into the system and heavens knows what might happen if an unidentified person walks in here.”

Instinctively Carine took a step back, or three, to put as much space between her and the door as the Lalafell disappeared. A light was flicked on, not that she could see through the black glass anyway, only because the door was still open, which lead her to wonder why a man like that would have so much security in place in his office. 

_ I mean, really? I have to have an access code just to get on this floor and it changes weekly! What sort of things are these guys hiding here? _

A few moments later and Tataru reappeared with a glass tablet in her hand, taking care to shut the door and lock in back before giving her attention to Carine. “This will be your lifeline. It has detailed biographies of every dignitary that may come through these doors as well as several other things you might find useful.”

“Thank you, but is it really okay for you to give this to me?” Carine questioned, looking back at the darkened office. She seemed confident enough and she hadn’t been laser beamed to dust by walking into the office, but she also couldn’t imagine it would be highly looked upon to take something from an executive’s office without express permission. 

Tataru waved her hands and shook her head. “Oh he’ll want you to have that. When he comes back, it won’t matter that you’re new. You are going to be ‘one part of the machine to make it work’, and you better work,” she wagged a finger then. “If you don’t, you’re gone. They don’t have time for proper training. You either know what your doing, or you don’t.”

“I take it he’s a private person?” Carine asked, nodding towards the blacked out office. The other two executive offices were clear, showing neat and organized desks. 

Tataru laughed and shook her head, “Nero? Private? He would shout all his accomplishments from atop the airship landing if he thought all of Ul’dah could hear it.”

“Then why the black glass?”

“He just does that to remind us how boring and lifeless this place is without his excellence. A shame he doesn’t realize this is the only period of peace we have, well, until the big conference at the end of the year, that is,” Tataru grinned. “And I expect you to know as much as you can about the big three before tomorrow. That device will show you detailed biographies, far more information that you can get searching on Moogle.”

Well, it could be worse. If all she needed to focus on was Baelsar, Arvina, and Scaeva, Carine was sure she could handle it. She was no stranger to a challenge, having been there to help her mother’s start up company,  _ Simple Comforts, _ in Gridania, so prioritizing the executives she would be spending the most time with? Piece of cake.

The rest of the day was Tataru showing Carine the intricacies of their computer setup and common programs she would be using. Rather than teach by showing, the Lalafell made her start answering calls and scheduling appointments as though she had been doing it already. A risky and bold move, but she found it good to hit the ground running. On the job training was quick, efficient, and it made the day go by faster. 

By the end of the day, Carine had already scheduled four important meetings with the department heads of the the lower level floors and booked a conference call regarding a spot of land the company was eyeing in Limsa Lominsa for another building. Tataru had applauded her on her ability to get down to business without much prompting, but none of this was new to Carine; it was only on a larger scale. They were out of the office before the sun set, which meant it was a very good day according to the executive assistant.

As she left the building, the heat of the desert air hit her like a kick in the gut. Sweat immediately beaded on her brow and down her back, threatening to plaster the navy chiffon blouse she was wearing to her skin. Even though the sun was setting, Thanalan was a hot climate to get used to. All her life she had grown up in the temperate climate of the Black Shroud where it was neither too hot in the summer, nor too cold in the winter, so the arid desert heat was something to get used to. 

By the time she reached her loft, her hair had fallen into messy strands that stuck to her face and she had worn blisters into her feet from the peep toe heels she had chosen for her ensemble. She had swamp ass from hell and was fairly certain her deodorant had worn off somewhere between walking from  _ Garlean Enterprises _ to where she had finally managed to hail a cab. Unlike the day before, Violaine was casually stretched on their grey couch, cooing to her pet pig she had since named Madame Grunt Grunt. 

Madame. Fucking. Grunt Grunt. 

At her entrance, her sister sat up and the pocket bacon treat had retreated to its safe place behind the furniture with a squeal of terror. 

_ That’s right, little piggy. Be afraid.  _

“You’re home awfully early,” Violaine noted as Carine put down her bag and kicked off her shoes. “I would have thought you would be working late hours like you did for Mama?”

“The executives are out of the office for the week,” she explained, grabbing a banana from the fruit bowl and making her way to one of the chairs. “Besides, I’m actually working with another assistant. Almost like I’m her assistant for things she can’t quite do on her own.”

“Interesting,” the blonde tapped her chin with her fingers. “Since you had a short night, mind joining me and some friends for drinks?”

Carine shook her head and pointed to the bag that held her fancy new work tablet. “I have homework.”

“Like you couldn’t bring it with you,” she rolled her eyes. “Carine, it’s just a few drinks. Enough to loosen you up and relax before things get too crazy you won’t be able to.”

It was always difficult to tell Violaine no, and not just because the girl would give anyone the clothes off her back if she thought they needed them more than she did, but because she had the kicked puppy look down. Her lower lip pouted, chin trembled, and her eyes were large and pleading. Try as she might to resist her sister’s charm, Carine couldn’t. “Fine, but if I am going to have to spend an evening with Lyse and Minfilia, you will have to tolerate Thancred coming.”

Violaine’s face twisted immediately, nose scrunching as though she smelled something bad. “Really? Must you invite him?”

Thancred was one of the few close friends Carine had made since moving to Ul’dah. Like her, he was a performer, and they had met at one of the rundown bars on the other side of town one night. The two of them had got on very well from the start. He was outgoing and flirtatious, and she had no issue playing him at his own games. Sure, there may have been a drunken night or two they had found time to kill with each other that left her doing the walk of shame the next morning, but ultimately they just weren’t that compatible as lovers. 

And he was utterly smitten with Violaine.

“Oh come on, he’s a great guy if you would just give him the chance!” Carine prodded, wagging her brows suggestively and grinning like a madman as her sister blushed scarlet. “He asks about you, you know?”

“Right, just like he asks about every woman he’s ever met. No thank you,” she shook her head back and forth. “Besides, he’s  _ your _ sloppy seconds.”

Carine waved the accusation away. “As if I’m sloppy. Look, I just think the two of you might get along. He can be a gentleman when he chooses to.”

“I’m an entire  _ fulm _ taller than he is,” she pointed out. “Which puts his already wandering eyes very close to where they shouldn’t be looking.”

“Well, that just means you’re perfect together,” Carine teased, earning herself a death glare from Violaine. 

“Remind me again why you two aren’t dating?”

“Because I didn’t want to,” Carine replied honestly. Back then when they had first met and messed around, the idea had crossed her mind, but she was so sure that she would have been getting signed on with a record label that she didn’t want to start anything she wasn’t going to be able to dedicate herself to. As amazing as Thancred was as a person, as sweet and kind and considerate as he had been, by the time she realized that it wasn’t going to be so easy to get a deal, she had already seen him as her best friend rather than a lover. She wasn’t sure that even if she did change her mind at this point that he would see her as anything than the girl he could cut up and drink the night away with. 

And honestly? They were probably the happier for it.

“Fine, he can come, but  _ only _ if he promises to behave around the girls. I don’t have enough time in the world to prepare them for the likes of him,” Violaine finally conceded. 

Carine beamed from ear to ear, pulling out her phone and texting the dashing Hyur with their plans before tossing it on the couch and heading up the stairs to shower and get dressed. 

She wondered...would Violaine mind if she borrowed one of her dresses?

 

***

 

Carine knew the moment she stepped off the elevator that something was amiss. 

Ulike the day before where it had seemed almost lazy and boring, today felt like there was a storm brewing. Though the sun outside had shone bright and clear with hardly a hint of a cloud in the sky, there was a darkness growing, a turmoil that sank deep into her bones and filled her with dread inside the building. Everyone’s pace was quick, hurried, anxious, like animals seeking shelter from whatever tempest had manifested within the office overnight. They seemed unable to speak, unable to smile as if their fear had frozen their trembling mouths shut. 

The Elezen made her way to her cubicle, dropping her bag in the chair and pulling out the tablet she had been playing around on late last night after drinks. Tataru had done it no justice in skimming over everything it was capable of. Not only did it have information on the big three that worked in the office, but on every single person that worked in this building. It also worked as a personal calendar, planner, and...interoffice communications device it seemed as Tataru’s picture popped up with an incoming call. 

“Hello?” Carine asked, tapping the screen and looking down at the face of the panicked Lalafell. “What’s going on?”

_ “What’s going on? You mean no one has told you? Mr. Scaeva and Mr. Arvina are back early, that’s what’s going on!” _ Tataru squeaked, looking around nervously. 

Oh. Well...shit. Carine had done some of her research last night, but she hadn’t nearly put herself to work like she would have if she knew she would be meeting these men today. “Is there anything you need me to do to help?”

_ “Yes! Remember how yesterday I told you how to make Mr. Scaeva’s coffee?” _

Carine nodded, fairly sure she remembered every step. It wasn’t a complicated process, and she didn’t have to remember any additives like sugar or cream because he preferred it black.

_ “Good, because I need you to start brewing it now and have it on his desk in the next eight minutes,” _ the Lalafell explained.  _ “I’m getting into the elevator. Again. I’ll lose you, but please, PLEASE make sure that is done before he gets in!” _

“On it,” Carine confirmed, hitting the end call button and leaving the tablet on her desk. She hurried to the break room and scoured it in search of the machine that Tataru had showed her the day before. Again, it really wasn’t complicated to figure out. A filter here, the weird, probably disgusting coffee in that and then hit the button...Perfect! 

Except it wasn’t perfect. She had forgotten to check the water level and the machine immediately began screaming at her as a result. Panic coursed through her veins as she grabbed a cup and went to the sink to fill it and take it back. She had to make the trip three times before the stupid thing would shut up. And by then? It said it would take five minutes to finish. 

_ Good, that leaves me with time to spare, _ she sighed in relief, leaning against the counter and shaking her head. This was fine. Just a minor scare, a surprise arrival. This was nothing she couldn’t handle. Just a small hiccup. 

“Coffee duty?” one of the other office workers asked, nodding towards the machine. 

“Ah, yeah. Tataru seemed busy with something else,” she shrugged. “Um, I’m Carine, by the way. Just started yesterday.”

The Garlean, noted by his light blue “third-eye” in the center of his forehead looked down at her outstretched hand in surprise. “I’m Maxima,” he replied, cautiously accepting it and giving it a firm shake. “Welcome aboard, Carine.”

He seemed nice, kind even, as he smiled only slightly at her. His long brown hair was pulled tight out of his light golden eyes, his sharp suit well tailored to his size. The ensemble was finished off with a pair of smart spectacles, giving him an intelligent, yet refined look. And he was the first person to actually talk to her today aside from Tataru. 

“So, er...do you have any tips for a newbie like me? To survive this place, that is?” she asked sheepishly, kicking her foot out a bit.

Sadly he shook his head, and the look he gave her didn’t boost her confidence. “I’d say don’t fuck up, but you’re likely going to,” he replied honestly. “And I don’t mean that to be hateful, you will. We all have, but you have to be more careful than most.”

“Why?” She tilted her head to the side, surprised by his words of caution. 

“You’re Eorzean.” 

“You say that like they hate Eorzeans.” Which wasn’t a comforting thought. She knew most people of Eorzea didn’t care for the Garleans, not after their attempt at war time and time again before they finally gave up on expanding their empire, but she didn’t expect them to hate Eorzeans so much in turn. 

He shrugged, “Some do. I don’t, but I thought you would like the warning just in case.”

“I-well thank you,” she said, wondering who here in the office might already dislike her because she didn’t have a little gem of a third eye on her brow. 

Maxima walked away, his own latte he had made at the machine in hand, just in time for Carine’s machine to let her know it was done brewing. Unfortunately for her, she couldn’t find the exact mug that Tataru had shown her the day before, so she grabbed one of the few that had the  _ Garlean Enterprises _ logo stamped on its side and poured a steaming glass. 

Pleased to see she had just enough time to take it to the desk before Mr. Scaeva was to arrive, Carine carefully walked from the break room, pausing at the corner of the cubicles as a new figure stepped off the elevator. 

He was tall, that was the first thing she noticed as she stopped in her tracks and stared. Long, lean and dressed to the nines in a sharp grey suit and a wine, red tie, the blond strolled with an air of confidence that made everyone else in the room feel small and insignificant. He was a god amongst mere mortals, their knees trembling in both fear and adoration as he passed. Their whispers were ardent prayers, hope on their lips that he might glance their way and grace them with recognition. 

Carine was frozen to the spot, awe-inspired by the eye of the storm that had finally approached landfall. Time seemed to stand still as he passed her by without even glancing in her direction. Her eyes followed him as if his mere presence commanded it, watching the grace in which he moved and wishing she could have only just a fraction of the confidence he exuded. Her feet began moving of their own volition, following him as though he were the shepherd and she were his lost lamb that had strayed too far from the flock. 

If he knew that she and others watched him so intently, he never let on as he strolled with determination to the blacked out office and held up his key card to open the door. 

The door  _ she _ was supposed to have already unlocked. 

The office  _ she  _ was supposed to have already delivered the coffee. 

The coffee  _ she _ was holding in her hands right this very moment. 

Terror froze her this time. A deep, sweat inducing terror that crawled up her spine and dried her lips. What was she supposed to do? Run it in there? But of course she was, it wasn’t like it would be the end of the world if she had to hand him the bloody mug. 

Would it?

Before she could force her mind into a decision, she felt a sharp pull at her blue, polka-dot blouse. Carine nearly cried out in surprise, but managed to just squeak as she looked down to see a wide-eyed and horrified Tataru pointing at the mug in her hand. The pleading look on her face asked if that was  _ her _ coffee, but they both knew it absolutely wasn’t as a shout of anger erupted from the office. 

“TATARU!”

The Lalafell winced, eyes closing in a grimace at the shout of her name. Carine’s eyes widened, mouth popping open as she looked from the office and down to the woman that was practically quaking in her shoes. Surely to Nophica, this wasn’t  _ that _ bad of an infraction.

“Let me take that, you go on to your desk and sit quietly till this all blows over,” Tataru said, rolling her shoulders and shaking her hands as though she were about to go toe to toe with the biggest, meanest, Roegadyn the Gladiator Pits had to offer. She was still frightened, that much Carine could tell as she handed her the mug and whispered her apologies, but she seemed more calm and collected and prepared as she toddled her way to the office. 

Carine couldn’t just go to her cubicle and wait, not when this was all her mess to begin with. Had she not forgotten the water to the machine she probably could have at least waited at the door for the man that she now assumed was Nero tol Scaeva himself. Instead she had bumbled around thinking that she had enough time to get it done and now her colleague was paying the price. So she moved closer to the office, leaning as close to the glass as she dared to listen in. 

Unfortunately, whatever technology they used to blacken the glass worked also as a silencer because there wasn’t a single word Carine could make out during the entire argument. She could tell there were two very distinct voices and that they were having a heated debate, but aside from that it was nothing more than angry mumbles.

She had just gotten comfortable when the door opened in a rush, jarring her into jumping backwards and into someone with a stack of books in their hands, knocking them all to the ground in a mess. 

“You can’t fire me! I QUIT!” Tataru exclaimed, pulling her lanyard with her key cards and throwing it to the floor in a huff. Carine stared wide-eyed as the angry Lalafell marched off towards the elevators, fuming enough that she was sure there had to be steam coming out of her small, pointed ears. 

Deafening silence followed her departure, the  _ ping _ of the elevator loud enough to echo through the entire floor as she disappeared from view without a single backwards glance. Movement from the corner of her eye caught Carine’s attention as she turned to see the Garlean from before standing with his arms crossed over his chest and eyes closed.

“No, don’t leave me Tataru. Whatever would I do without you?” he mocked under his breath, low enough only Carine could hear. He then opened his eyes as the elevator descended and smirked. “Oh, she’s gone? A pity.”

His pale eyes scoured the room, lips set in a firm line as everyone avoided his gaze. What, or who, he was looking for, Carine didn’t know as she dropped down to her knees and helped the poor man who she had caused to drop his books. She could feel his heated glance at her back lingering, burning a hole into her, yet she ignored it as long as she could. 

“You. With the hair,” he snapped his fingers, making her pray to the Twelve he was speaking to anyone  _ but _ her. “Are you deaf, woman?”

Okay, as afraid as everyone else in this building was of this man, Carine was  _ not _ going to tolerate being talked down to as though she were nothing more than the scum beneath his expensive loafers. She stood, straightening out her pencil skirt and turned to face him head on with her chin high. 

Bloody hells, he was intimidating. Harsh, narrow eyes glared at her as if in challenge, but it was too late to back down. The only way to earn respect was to show people like him she was worthy of it, and she damn well was going to try. 

“Apologies, I had not realized you were speaking to me,” she flashed him a warm smile and then extended her hand. “Mr. Scaeva, I presume? Carine Monteil.”

He glanced down at her extended hand thoughtfully, but never made a move to take it as he turned his eyes back to study her. She felt like some newly discovered animal, something never before seen as he tilted his head at her, curious more than anything else. 

“I do not recall you working on this floor,” he said. There was no warmth in his voice, no kindness. He was cold, calculating, menacing. 

“I was only hired yesterday by Ms. Taru,” she helpfully informed him, dropping her hand to her side and glancing back at the elevator. “Though I fear my position may now be null with her departure.”

Blond brows raised, looking at her now as though she was no longer an animal, but some sort of answer to a conundrum. Confidence waned as a dangerous smirk curled his lips, eyes now alight with some sinister plan that made her feel vulnerable and insecure. 

“Ms. Monteil, was it?” he asked. She nodded, swallowing hard and forcing herself to hold his gaze now when all she wanted to do was retreat to the safety of her cubicle. 

“Consider yourself promoted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This pig wasn't supposed to happen, but dammit if it doesn't add just the nicest touches of hilarity xD


	4. A Coffee's Worth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _For the first time in Nero’s life, he was at a loss for words._

“I beg your pardon?” her voice was breathless as she followed behind him, not taking the hint that he was clearly done with this conversation. What more could the woman want?

“Ms. Monteil, you will learn that I do not repeat myself,” Nero informed her, taking a seat in his office chair and setting to work. There were a good many steps to take when an employee with access to every nook and cranny within the company and it would be wise to get started now rather than later. He had no doubts that Tataru wouldn’t step foot back on the property, given how much she utterly  _ loathed _ him, but one could never be too careful.

The Elezen scratched her head, his explanation not enough for her simple mind to comprehend. He let out a heavy sigh and pulled his hands from his keyboard, giving her far more of his direct attention than she deserved. “I had an opening that needed to be filled. You were hired by my personal assistant, so I will adhere to her judgement that you are worthy of replacing her. Not that I find myself entirely confident in that judgement at present.”

Anger flared in her eyes and her lips pursed together at the insult, but nothing informative came from her mouth. If anything, the woman looked like a fish out of water the way she huffed and puffed and struggled with her words. Clearly she wasn’t cut out for this job, just another fish in the ocean full of hungry sharks.

“Very well. You are dismissed.”

If there was one thing Nero enjoyed in this world save his passion for magitek, it was watching the people below him squirm. And Carine Monteil was positively  _ writhing _ under his thumb as she stared at him with her mouth hanging open, stunned silent. He could see the cogs of her mind turning painfully slow, desperately trying to find a way to change his mind away from the decision to fire her on her second day on the job. She didn’t know him at all and was completely unaware that he was a man that would not change his course once a decision had been made. 

His word was final.

What  _ he  _ hadn’t prepared for was the glare that soon followed, the angry clenching in her jaw as flames danced in those large eyes of hers, the fists created by her hands...Oh he had been met with anger, it was a hazard of the job being the boss, but never had he truly felt the sharp prick of a daggered glare before this moment. 

“One week,” she stated through gritted teeth. 

Nero knew she was bargaining with him and was halfway tempted to amuse the thought, but then what would that say about his reputation? “Denied.”

She inhaled, sucking the air through her teeth as she made her demands again. “One week. That’s all I ask. Any task, any trial, any  _ reasonable _ demand. I’ll see that it is done exceeding your expectations.” 

The Garlean raised his brow at that, the challenge capturing his fading attention. It wasn’t uncommon for people to beg for their jobs, get on their hands and knees with pleading eyes and sob stories about feeding their families. Just a year ago he had a pretty Hyur that had been working under him offer illicit activities in exchange for keeping her job. The problem he had with them all is that they were spouting words that reeked of desperation and depravity. 

That wasn't the case with Ms. Monteil. She wasn’t pleading, she was  _ demanding. _ She meant every word, punctuating it with promise that no other employee he had ever hired had done. 

“What is your experience that makes you so confident?” 

The Elezen relaxed, just slightly, and smiled. “I worked for my mother who started her own business when I was but a girl. For as long as I can remember I have been helping to manage accounts, set up meetings with other local and out of state companies to spread her brand. I have personally been in charge of marketing and acted as the manager of her full time employees,” she rattled off. “I was her eyes and ears when she couldn’t be there and often had to make decisions in her absence, not to mention organize every office meeting for the past eight years.”

Eight years was impressive, regardless if it was from a small start-up company. Still, a small business compared to the likes of  _ Garlean Enterprises _ was a significant difference in work experience. “Tell me, Ms. Monteil...have you ever arranged a banquet for foreign dignitaries and leaders?”

“Not yet,” she replied, confidence still ringing in her bright smile. 

“Have you arranged back to back meetings with several different department heads while debriefing your mother on each one without getting them mixed up?”

“No...but I-”

“Have you arranged for multinational travel just hours before your ward was set to leave?” She shook her head. “And are you aware of my personal tastes and preferences when it comes to arranging important business deals?”

With each question, the smile on her face faded and he was given the first glimpse of her insecurities. Oh, she could sell herself with confidence rooted in the tiny successes she had accomplished while working for her mother, but this was no mere small business and he couldn’t afford to take a chance on a woman like her that was doomed from the start to fail. 

Nero turned back to his computer, going through the necessary steps to remove not one, but two employees from the system. “I stand by my decision. You lack the experience needed for the position and I lack the time to train you accordingly. You are dismissed.”

“And I stand by  _ my _ promise. One week is all I need to prove my worth. If I can’t live up to your expectations, then I will gladly dismiss myself,” she countered him, leaning over his desk to capture his attention once more.

_ Bold little Elezen, aren’t you? _ He mused to himself, finding that he liked the fire she seemed to have. Few dared challenge him to consider another option. Fewer still dared to  _ force _ him to reconsider. Clearly, she was unlike anyone he had ever met. 

“Very well, Ms. Monteil. As you feel you are so  _ adept _ at handling this position, I will accept your challenge on the grounds that you forfeit your pay if you cannot exceed my expectations,” he proposed. 

Her eyes, a shade of purple he couldn’t quite name from this distance, narrowed at him as she considered it. “Deal.” She held out her hand, eager to shake on it. 

_ Eorzeans and their strange, outdated customs, _ he thought as he reached across to exchanged a firm handshake. To them, it was sealing a promise. To him, it was nothing more than a formality with no merit. 

“Then your tasks for today are to clean out Ms. Taru’s desk and organize my proposals by date. I don’t remember how many there are, but they all need to be proofread and on my desk before I leave this afternoon,” he instructed. 

The Elezen grinned widely, already so eager to start. “I’ll have it done by noon!”

Nero ‘tsked, shaking his head and wagged his finger at her before she got too far ahead of herself. “That is not all. I have three meetings before lunch with the department heads of  _ Magitechs, Magitek Motors,  _ and  _ Garlean Gadgets. _ I’ll need you to set up a reservation for one of the restaurants downtown near  _ The Mirage, _ as I have a meeting with a few of the Monetarists concerning certain permits within the city,” he went on, counting each thing he knew off the top of his head. “My afternoon will be full of conference calls in which I will need you in attendance to take notes and I need dinner reservations made at the Hourglass for 7:00 P.M. sharp. Party of twelve, I do believe.”

With each new addition, Carine’s face grew more and more overwhelmed. Already he could see her dull mind attempting to find a way to make it all work cohesively and to his liking, but he knew already that she was doomed to fail. It was going on 9:30 which meant the first meeting she would make would likely be cut short, or ignored altogether.

“Wait, you said the Hourglass?” she asked, the realization of his last request suddenly dawning upon her. 

“Yes. And I can do no later than 7:00. I am to be meeting with the Populares dignitaries that are currently booked at the hotel above us. Which reminds me, you will need to arrange for their transportation there as well,” he smirked. 

Now she looked as worried as she ought to have. Her hands that had been supporting her weight on his desk were now fumbling into knots in front of her. She nibbled her lower lip, knitting her brow as she worked out the best way to accomplish the tasks he had given her.  _ Good. Let that be a lesson. Don’t bite off more than you can chew. _

“I-suppose I should get to work then,” she mumbled meekly, now avoiding his stare as she turned on her heel and hurried from his office. 

Just like the now cold coffee he swirled in his mug, he had to admit that she was strong and likely a force to be reckoned with. The funny thing about coffee, though, was it often left him with a horrible aftertaste and a kick in the gut later in the day.

  
  


***

 

“Carine!”

The Elezen visibly shuddered at the sound of her name as it echoed across the floor. Was it possible to learn to hate the way the syllables sounded as they erupted from the corner office, beckoning her forth to what would be yet another verbal duel? She groaned, already anticipating the feel of the knife in her chest for yet another failed attempt at organizing Nero’s chaotic lifestyle. 

Without further delay, she slipped her flats on her feet and jogged over just in time to run straight into the Garlean, hot coffee up in hand. There was no stopping the chain of events that followed as the scalding liquid spilled over his expensive red suit, soaking the fabric of the black shirt beneath all the way through. He growled, blue eyes flashing dangerously as he blew the pesky blond curl that wouldn’t stay put out of his face. 

“Are you  _ fucking _ kidding me?!” he shouted, opening up his arms to assess the damage. “Look at what you’ve done!”

_ Look at what I’ve done? _ She mentally snapped, only just barely catching her tongue before it ran away from her. Her silver pencil dress was utterly ruined from the rancid drink. “Apologies, Mr. Scaeva. I thought I heard you call for me.”

“A poor decision on my part, apparently. Is there anything you can do  _ right?” _ he growled, peeling his ruined blazer from his back and tossing it at her. Carine let the article fall, determined not to stoop down before him like he wished of her. 

She could do  _ plenty _ right, and thus far had kept up with his demands. Sure, there were things she could have done better, Carine had only been working for three days at this point, but Nero seemed to expect perfection immediately. Try as she might to tell him she needed time to adjust to his personal preferences, he wouldn’t hear of it.  _ Everything you need to know is in that tablet - _ he would tell her.  _ Didn’t they ever teach you to read? _

His insults were growing more bold by the day too. What had started as snide remarks over her inability to organize things in the most efficient manner soon turned into verbal degrading right there in the middle of the office for everyone else to bear witness to. Had it not been for her bold faced proclamation that she could handle anything he threw at her, she would have already unleashed all that she had been holding back since the first time implied that she was incompetent.

But her mother didn’t raise a quitter, and Carine wasn’t one to back down from an impossible task.

“I’ll retrieve a new suit for you immediately,” she murmured, swallowing her pride. 

“As if I could trust you not to make a mess of my suite.” Nero turned and went back into his office, leaving her behind to wonder if she needed to stand and wait for him or follow. 

With a heated sigh, she stooped down and grabbed the jacket from the floor and followed behind him to see what it was that he wanted from her now. 

Nero tol Scaeva’s office was a personal shrine to himself. Every award, every trophy, every ribbon and picture of his grinning face was on display for him to admire. Behind his desk was a bookshelf that rose from floor to ceiling full of manuals that he had written for the products he had helped create. Carine only knew this because he had caught her flipping through one when she was supposed to be dusting the entirety of his office and he had boasted.

Of course, he had also implied she wasn’t intelligent enough to understand the text as well.

He had held out on no expense in the design of his room either. The long wall across from his door was nothing more than a giant window while the wall across from his desk held a large screen for conference calls. A handcrafted globe made of different woods sat upon his desk in a golden stand alongside other various things she didn’t know the purpose of. 

At the very least, the piles of paperwork and constantly running computer was enough to let her and everyone else that worked under him know that he worked for it. 

The right side of the room had the glass wall that separated his office from the rest of the floor. A click of a button and they turned black as obsidian, hiding them from view. Carine wondered if he was going to yell at her some more where the others couldn’t see, but instead the blond Garlean seemed intent on finding another shirt that would pair well with his current ensemble from the rack standing by the glass wall. 

She didn’t expect him to start unbuttoning his shirt right there in front of her, nor did she expect him to be quite so toned and defined and...well... _ delicious. _

“Ahem,” she attempted to get his attention, maybe warn him that she was there before he continued to strip down further. It wasn’t that she was in mind of complaining, she quite appreciated the way his muscles contracted beneath his skin, but she was quite sure he didn’t realize she was there. 

Blue eyes turned to her, a hateful glare that somehow only added to the new sex appeal she hadn’t been expecting. “Is there a problem, Ms. Monteil?”

“Er-no? I just, perhaps thought you would want privacy?” she stuttered, awkwardly falling over her words while blushing profusely so that she couldn’t deny that she was at least flustered. 

His face softened into a smirk, and the devil himself turned to face her fully, giving her an unadulterated view of his carefully maintained body. It was no secret now that he didn’t just maintain excellence in his work, but in himself as well by the looks of him. “Don’t tell me you haven’t seen a man nude before?” His tone was mocking, testing and teasing. He was playing her and waiting for her to fall into whatever trap he had laid out. 

“I find such topics of conversation inappropriate between an employer and employee,” she recited, grinning as the flash of disappointment crossed his face. “I wished only to spare you your modesty by making you aware I was in the room.”

The moment of teasing was over as suddenly as it had appeared. He threw his black shirt at her, replacing it with another one of a slightly different fabric before going back to his desk. This time she caught the material, folding it over her arm and waiting for her next set of instructions patiently.

But Nero just sat there, typing away as though he had nothing more to say. 

“Mr. Scaeva?”

“You’re still here. Was I not clear on your duties?” he asked without looking away from his work. 

“Actually, no. You were calling me in here for something, but the coffee incident seemed to have sidetracked us,” she informed him. 

“We’ll see if you can handle even this simple a task before I charge you with anything else,” he said, eyes still glued to the screen. “I expect running to the dry-cleaners is not too difficult?”

Carine wanted to scream, stamp her foot, and throw a right tantrum in the middle of his office, but he was asking for it. He wanted to watch her fall apart and know that he had broken yet another one, driving her to the point of screaming as she retreated from this hell hole. 

She wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction. 

“I see. Is there anything else I can do besides drop off your dry cleaning?” 

Nero contemplated this, drumming his fingers on the desk before finally replying, “I will need another cup of coffee.”

With a simple nod, Carine turned on her heel and walked out of the office.  _ One thing at a time. Just one thing… _ she repeated over and over as a mantra while making her way to the break room to start the machine. This time she remembered to check the water before pouring the repulsive coffee grounds into the machine. 

But when she went to grab the bags of his special brand, there were none. 

Panic raced in her heart as she checked every cabinet and every nook and cranny in the break room, but the packets were nowhere to be found. She  _ knew _ that there had been plenty, she had just made him that coffee not thirty minutes earlier and there had been a basket full of the stuff. Now? Now there was just a basket, moved from its usual place on the counter and empty as a blue Thanalan sky. 

Fingers curled into fists, her nails biting into the palms of her hands at her sides. She was being played. Someone, either a member of this floor or Nero himself, was setting her up to fail in even the most simple of tasks. Her eyes scanned the room for anyone that might be watching her more intently that usual, but it was just her and the occasional other that passed by to grab a drink from the fountain. 

Well, she wouldn’t let this stop her. 

The Elezen marched to her desk and pulled out the tablet that acted as her lifeline. She searched Nero’s profile and scrolled through to find the brand of coffee that he preferred. Then she pulled up Moogle to check and see if there was any availability of the stuff nearby only to have her hopes shot down. 

It could only be imported from Garlemald. 

Carine cursed, shoving her mouse and keyboard away before running her hands through her hair. Another look through the schedule gave her some relief, however, as Nero had to leave now to get to his 2:30 meeting. One look from her desk and she could see him heading for the elevator, a perpetual scowl on his face, granting her blessed reprieve from his demands. 

She had an hour. She could work with an hour. 

Quickly she searched for comparable coffee brands to the one he preferred, but it seemed every Eorzea brand had infinitely better taste as there was nothing in any reviews that claimed comparison. It would be too easy to pick out anything else to give to him, but the issue wasn’t in the  _ taste _ of the coffee as much as it was the  _ strength. _

 

“What do you mean you were bought out? Bought out by who?” Carine asked the clerk at the small shop located on the forty-first floor where the hotel lobby was located. 

“The only person that orders it, Mr. Scaeva,” the clerk replied with a shrug. “He picked it up yesterday afternoon.”

Already she had gone to the lower level floors in search of the rare, and apparently horrid stuff, but there was none extra to be found. Carine supposed she could have cheated and went up to his room to steal it from his personal stash, but if this was some sort of test, she didn’t want to risk it. 

And it was beginning to look more and more like a test. 

With an exasperated sigh, she thanked the Au’Ra for her time and made her way back to the elevators. Almost thirty minutes of her time had been wasted just traveling in this building alone. Even if any of her calls would land her a hit, Nero would be back in his office soon so traveling across town was no longer an option. 

But there was the coffee shop just two buildings down…

As badly as she didn’t want to go there and likely face the over friendly barista again, Carine had run out of options. It was a specialty coffee shop, and even if they didn’t have the Garlean brand that Nero preferred, they might have something better or stronger, or at the very least a suggestion. At this point, she was willing to do anything.

It was a short walk to  _ The Unicorn,  _ and a shorter wait since it was mid-afternoon. The same barista as before, with the light brown, curly hair, was working the counter as she entered. This time, now that she wasn’t distracted by the other guy, she took notice of the name tag on his apron. 

Francel. How fancy.

“How can I help you this afternoon?” he asked, smiling just as warmly as before. 

“Actually, I am looking for a specific brand of coffee and wondered if you might carry it?” Carine smiled back, handing him the slip of paper with the name on it. 

His brows puckered as he looked it over and he shook his head, “I don’t think so, at least I haven’t heard of it before. I can go ask Haurchefant though. He’ll probably know.”

“Oh, perfect!” she beamed. Maybe she could tell him of the offer the other guy had made and she could get a better deal on the coffee. She wasn’t above throwing him under the bus at the moment, not when she was being put through hell and back without the promise of pay. Every penny counted, and she was already having to cover the cost of Nero’s dry cleaning.

But her smile faded the moment Francel came back to this side of the store with the blue-eyed stranger in tow behind him. 

“Uh, I thought you were going to get the manager?” she asked, glancing nervously between the two of them. 

“Haurchefant is the manager.” Francel seemed confused, looking between the two of them as though he were missing a key part of this puzzle. 

But it finally all clicked into place with her. His confidence in how the manager would take it if she had gone to complain...that was because he had been referring to  _ himself. _ He had played her like a fine tuned instrument, and she had fallen for it because she was too overwhelmed with his advances to look deeper into the meaning. 

That, and she had been convinced he was gay.

“I see. So I take it the offer still stands? For the free coffee, that is,” she lifted her chin slightly, determined not to let him think he could get the best of her. 

“I would never go back on my word!” Haurchefant grinned. “But I don’t have what you’re looking for.”

Well, shit. She knew to expect it, but it didn’t help her feel any better. “Do you know where I can find some?”

“Garlemald. The only place that makes it,” he replied oh so helpfully. It wasn’t as though she didn’t already know the shit could be made only from Garlean beans. 

“Great, I guess I will just book an airship to fly me over and have me back in…” she tapped her watch and groaned. “Fifteen minutes.”

Without another word, Carine turned around and went for the door. Whoever wanted her to fail was going to win this time, and the feeling was like a knife twisting in her gut. She  _ hated _ giving up, but this was an impossible task. She had run out of time and out of options despite trying everything within her power to try. 

“Miss? I said I didn’t have that brand, I didn’t say I don’t have the resources to help you out,” Haurchefant called from behind her, stopping her dead in her tracks. 

She didn’t trust him. He had lied about who he was and had been far too keen on getting her name all over him helping with a stolen umbrella. There was no reason to believe he didn’t expect some sort of compensation for getting her out of a tight situation. “What’s the catch?”

“You wound me, you know that?” he held his hand over his heart as though she had just shot him. “I told you anything you needed, I could help you, remember? Free of charge for my behavior earlier this week.”

“Yeah, but you lied about who you were. Forgive me if my confidence in you is lacking,” she pointed out. 

“I didn’t lie, you assumed. And you know what they say about assuming…”

“You didn’t correct me. An omission of truth is still a lie, and you allowed me to believe it,” she shook her head and started for the door again. She didn’t have time for running circles, and that seemed all Haurchefant was capable of. 

“Do you want my help, or not?” he called out. “You do need it, don’t you?”

Carine looked down at her silver dress with the giant stain of coffee plastered over most of it. She looked a hot, desperate mess, and in less than fifteen minutes, she would have nothing to show for the effort she went through. 

And likely fired. 

“Yes. Please,” she sighed, turning back around. “Please tell me you have something like it.”

The Elezen held up a finger and shook his head. “No, nothing like that,” he told her, bringing only more disappointment. “But I  _ do _ have high quality coffee beans imported from Garlemald in stock.”

“Well that won’t help me if it isn’t strong enough. This stuff is practically my boss’ lifeline and if it doesn’t meet his expectations-”

“Say no more, my dear. I know  _ exactly _ what to do.” With that, Haurchefant turned and went behind the counter and disappeared behind a wall that separated the coffee shop part of his business from the bar on the other side. 

Since he was busy preparing the coffee, Carine decided to run out and drop off the blazer and shirt at the dry cleaner’s just across the street, making up for lost time. When she returned, Haurchefant was still nowhere to be found. Francel just shrugged and went back to cleaning the counter, leaving her to wait and pray to Nophica it wouldn’t take much longer. 

“Ta-da!” Haurchefant exclaimed, coming from out of nowhere and startling her where she stood. “If this doesn’t put some pep in his step, then nothing will.”

Carine sniffed the cup apprehensively. “You didn’t drug this, did you?”

“And risk ruining my good name? I think not!” He looked genuinely horrified at the thought, leading her to believe him. “It’s a very particular blend of beans, a new concoction if you will,” he went on to explained. “If your boss enjoys it, then I will gladly continue to make the blend for you from scratch to keep on hand, if you wish.”

“I doubt you will have to trouble yourself so,” she told him. Nero didn’t appear to like change despite working in a field that was destined to change the world. Maybe it was more that he didn’t like change that  _ he _ didn’t influence, she didn’t know. “But thank you. I appreciate you trying to help.”

Haurchefant smiled and bowed. “Forever at your service. Though, might I ask one thing?”

She looked at her watch. She had five minutes to get back to the office before Nero did, if she ran. “Make it quick.”

“You still haven’t told me your name,” he replied, almost shyly. “I don’t expect you to, but-”

“This has only earned you a second chance at a first impression,” she interrupted, though with a slight smile and a wink. “Maybe next time, barista boy.”

She left him like that, staring after her like the fool he was, grinning all the while. He might be shady, and a little overzealous for her liking, but she had to admit, at least he wasn’t a complete shit of a person. 

Unlike her overbearing, impossible boss.

 

Carine made it to the office before Nero had, even though she was a few minutes late. This gave her more time to pour the contents of the red to-go cup into his favorite mug (which just so  _ happened _ to be his  _ Engineer of the Year _ award for five years running), and set it just so on his desk. She was just leaving his office when the elevator  _ pinged, _ announcing his arrival. He didn’t meet her eyes as he strolled past, and she didn’t want to be caught staring as she waited for him to discover what she had done with his coffee. She hightailed it back to her desk and began going through emails, eyes skimming the page while her mind and heart raced in anticipation and anxiety. 

“CARINE!”

She winced, closing her eyes and peeking just a bit to see if anyone noticed. His voice was loud and booming, seething in anger and contempt enough to give the other office workers pause in their daily routine. A few looked back at her, some whispering as she walked past wondering what she had done this time to anger their boss. She knew they had bets on whether or not she would last the week, Maxima had told her as much. 

Today just might be the day they won. 

“Yes, Mr. Scaeva?” Her voice trembled, nerves betraying her when she needed them most. She wanted to sound indifferent, distant from what could be her greatest mistake thus far. He was standing at the corner of his desk,  _ Engineer of the Year _ mug in hand with daggers shooting from his eyes upon her entrance. 

“What is this?”

She looked at the cup and back at him. “You wanted your coffee. I assumed you meant hot and ready at your desk before you arrived back from your meeting.”

Her professionalism irked him, that much she could tell as he clenched his jaw. “But there is one  _ slight _ problem, Ms. Monteil. Do you know what that is?”

“No, sir. I do not.” Now she was playing with him, growing more confident in his displeasure. If he wanted to play the genius who hired an idiot, she could at least pretend to play the part he wanted her to so desperately...if only because it pissed him off now.

“It isn’t  _ my _ coffee,” he stated, sniffing at the steam rising from the hot beverage.

Carine rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. “Of course it isn’t  _ your _ coffee. You made sure to empty every stock and store of the stuff to make me search for it knowing the only way to get some would be to import it from Garlemald.”

Anger flashed in his eyes, but Carine would have sworn there was momentary respect there as well. “And  _ you _ should have been smart enough to know I keep private stores in my suite. You have a key. A shame you lack a brain to put it to use.”

“Now you hold on a minute,” she snapped, unable to take another verbal beating from him. “If you wanted your coffee so damn bad, you could have left the stash here alone. You went out of your way to test me, and I delivered something leagues better than that swill you call coffee.”

“Taste has nothing-”

She pointed her finger at him, daring the Garlean to talk back to her before she was done. “Have you tried it? No, don’t interrupt. Take a drink. Now.”

 

For the first time in Nero’s life, he was at a loss for words. Ever since he had followed Gaius to this bloody shit-stain of a country to expand his business, he had ever only been treated with fearful respect. As he should have. He had worked hard for this position, coming from the lowest stock of Garlemald to a position few others dared dream. He had put in his time being the errand boy to Gaius, competing with Garlond over the position that he now proudly claimed.

And now his own errand girl decided  _ she _ could order  _ him _ to drink coffee while tapping an impatient foot? The nerve.

But Nero was never a man to turn down coffee, even if he was sure it would leave him crashing in the next few hours. When had been the last time he had slept more than three or four hours? A week ago? Two? He honestly couldn’t remember. 

So he took a sip.

And then another. 

And one more. 

For one, the coffee smelled divine. It wasn’t the dry, almost medicinal smell he had become accustomed to when drinking the other brand. Instead, it was smoky with a hint of dark chocolate and hazelnut. And the taste was unlike anything he had ever experienced in coffee. It was a monsoon of rich, heady spices over his tongue accented with the chocolate and hazelnut he had smelled before. As he swallowed it down, a surprising aftertaste of vanilla washed away the bitterness he had come to associate with his drink of choice. 

“Where did you get this?” he asked, his voice uncharacteristically reverent as he looked into the dark depths of his mug. 

“I can’t tell you that. You’ll no longer have any need of me if I do,” Carine responded with a wag of her finger. 

He never once considered her worthy of even an ilm of respect, given her Eorzean heritage and her extreme lack of an eye for detail, but she had at least matched him at his own game. She still wasn’t performing above expectations, despite how much he had lowered them, but she had managed the impossible. Well, possibly the impossible. He still wasn’t sure how well this cup would hold up to the extremes of his lifestyle.

“I wish to change the terms of our arrangement,” he said, taking another sip from his mug before setting it on his desk to face her. “At the end of this week, you will receive full pay and a bonus  _ only _ if you part with your precious coffee secret.”

Carine flashed him a wicked smile, looking positively radiant as she struck out her hand. 

“Mr. Scaeva, you have a deal.”


	5. Late Night Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Fuck. He was beautiful._

Carine jerked awake just as her head fell from her hand where it had been resting. The only light she could see was coming from the lamp on her desk, and given the utter quiet in the office, it seemed that most everyone else had gone home. She examined the stacks of paper that seemed to have multiplied since last she had looked and sighed heavily. 

There was no end in sight. 

The floor was uncharacteristically quiet at this late hour, the security lights and empty cubicles and offices her only companions. There was no scent of freshly brewed coffee calling her name, no incessant typing on keyboards or low voices chatting over the phones. It was peaceful, almost blissful at this midnight hour, and it almost lulled her back to sleep. 

_ One more stack, just one more and I will call it good, _ she encouraged herself as she pinched her cheeks and blinked the weariness from her eyes. It wouldn’t matter if she finished or not, that much the Elezen knew. She had one more day of being Nero tol Scaeva’s personal slave and then she would be free. Carine had done all she could to try and keep the shitty job, but she knew as well as everyone else in the office that she hadn’t made the cut. It was impossible. 

Maxima had warned her that being Nero’s personal assistant was among the hardest of jobs in the entire  _ Garlean Enterprises. _ He was a perfectionist through and through with eyes on the prize of being the next CEO should Gaius van Baelsar step down from his pedestal. Rumor had it that Nero was being groomed for the position making his workload that much harder lately than it had ever been before which mean that Carine’s work would be more than any other assistant. 

But that didn’t mean it had been enough. 

It had taken her too long to learn his preferences. They had been simple, so simple it that she felt like an idiot the moment he had pointed it out to her. Nero  _ hated _ wasted time and energy. If he had meetings in the building, he expected them to be spread out in such a fashion that he could exit one and enter another without having to backtrack. Once Carine had figured it out, her work life had gone from pain and suffering to fairly tolerable.

Well, that and the coffee.

She leaned back in her seat with a smirk, eyes skimming over the page she was supposed to be proofreading without actually seeing the words. Would he be thrilled to know it was just a step away from this building? Or would he be livid in knowing that an over exuberant Elezen was the genius behind his favorite drink? She liked to imagine it was the latter. 

Another heavy sigh and Carine tossed the paper back on her desk. She was tired and mentally drained from all the proposals she was having to read on top of keeping track with his never ending appointments. As badly as she hated to leave work for the next poor soul, she was done. The best she could offer was a hastily written note of apology coupled with some helpful hints to keep them on track. 

Carine stood up and stretched, letting out a moan as her joints popped and cracked blessing her with sweet relief. To her surprise, as she looked around the office floor, the light to Nero’s office was on. Normally he was adamant about closing it and locking up, but mayhap he had left it that way when he noticed her sleeping on the job. Just the thought that he might have caught her doing it made her nauseous, but there was nothing to be done about it now other than turn off his lights and lock his door. 

Rubbing her eyes, Carine went to flip off the light and make sure everything was in order. What she hadn’t expected was her boss’s head to pop up as she walked in, and the sudden movement had her screaming with fright. 

“Blessed Nophica! I didn’t know you were still here!” she exclaimed, heart racing in her chest. 

Nero did not look amused as he glared at her from behind his computer screen with cold, callous eyes. “My work is never done. You would know that if you stayed later than 10:00 every night.”

Carine took a deep breath. Fifteen hour days for the past five days was a lot to ask of anyone, but it wasn’t worth it to argue with the man. He was always off on some dinner meeting somewhere across town when she would leave, or up in the hotel suites speaking with dignitaries and on both occasions he had locked up beforehand. How was she supposed to know he returned to the office late every night to finish his work? “I suppose. Is there anything else you have need of me before I leave?”

Nero regarded her with his pale eyes, his face set in an almost permanent frown that she couldn’t decide was annoying or oddly sexy. He sat back in his tall, leather office chair and tented his fingers before his lips. “Have a seat, Ms. Monteil.”

For a moment, she didn’t move. She stood there frozen with her breath caught in her throat and eyes staring widely at him without blinking. This was it. He was about to let her go without giving her the last day she was supposed to work.

“Do I need to repeat myself?” His annoyance came through his eyes as he glared at her and somehow her body reacted right away by taking a seat. “Good girl. Now...to discuss your role here…”

“I know I haven’t quite delivered on my promises and for that I apologize, but I have been making great improvements and I really think I am beginning to get the hang of this job-”

“Ms. Monteil-”

“I know, I know! Believe me when I say that I am completely disappointed with myself and my performance. There was no excuse...well a  _ little _ bit of an excuse because I hadn’t ever done anything quite on this scale before and-”

Nero stood up and slapped his hands against the top of his desk interrupting her rambling and making her jump and squeak in terror. “Ms. Monteil, if you would give me a moment to  actually speak, you would know that this is not a termination notice. This is an interview.”

Her lips rounded into a small ‘o’ as she comprehended his meaning and her cheeks and ears burned red with embarrassment. “I see...but didn’t I already have my interview?”

“Consider this a secondary one. So far, I remain unimpressed.”

Carine winced and bit her lip at that. Violaine had always scolded her on being too quick with her tongue and here she was ruining her chances with the man that had all the power in his hands. “My apologies.”

His lips twitched, but otherwise remained in a scowl as he leaned forward to press his elbows to the table. “Why do you wish to work at Garlemald Enterprises?”

“Technology is the way of the future, is it not? And this company has been on the cutting edge ever since your arrival here five years ago.” It was an honest answer to a degree, at least the most honest answer she could give him that made it look like she wanted to be here. For some reason, however, he looked disinterested, disappointed even. 

“And why did you apply to be my personal assistant?”

Ah, a tricky one. “To be honest, the ad I had stumbled upon did not mention you specifically. I assumed working for one of the chief executives would pay better than some assistant to someone else within the company. Given my experience in helping my mother’s start up business, I figured I would be cut for the job.”

“A poor assumption, I am sure you well know,” he said, those lips twitching again. It was almost distracting.

“I’ve learned a lot. Even if you deem me unsuitable here, I am sure there are plenty of businesses all over Ul’dah that would be willing to hire me.”

Nero tapped his fingers against the desk and pursed his lips together. “And where do you see yourself in five years?”

“The relationship between a chief executive and their personal assistant is an important one based on mutual trust and understanding. If I would be given the opportunity to stay under your employment, then I would be satisfied with where I am.” It was the best answer she knew to give and one that was completely scripted that she had planned on using in the original interview. 

Again, he dared to look disappointed in her answer going as far as to sigh dramatically. “You have no ambition to improve your station here?” 

That struck her as an odd question to ask, especially coming from a Garlean. There was a known hierarchy in this company in that Garleans were the top of the food chain. To even be in her position was a miracle in itself and likely due to the few of their kind in Eorzea. “I don’t understand...are you saying I should strive to be a chief executive when you don’t consider me capable of handling your schedule?”

“I am saying you lack ambition, Ms. Monteil and that is not a quality I wish to have in an assistant of mine,” he explained.

“And you seem to think it would be easy for me to work my way from your assistant to an executive.”

He snorted, golden brows furrowing into a decisive frown as he glowered at her. “Make no mistake, Ms. Monteil, every executive under Gaius has more than earned their place as his most trusted compatriots. Even Rhitahtyn has earned his position, and he is no Garlean lest your feeble mind has already forgotten. If a Roegadyn can earn his place by Gaius’ side, then why can’t you?”

There were few things Carine hated, but none of them more than being insulted time and time again. He seemed to think that she was beneath him, for what reason she didn’t know considering his current tone, but she would be  _ damned _ if he continued treating her like the dirt on his shoes. 

“You want to know where I see myself in five years?” she asked, her voice dropping dangerously low.  His lips twitched again only fueling the fire now raging inside her as logic and reason let go and gave way to the hot emotion she had tried to keep in check. “I see myself performing at  _ The Golden Saucer _ before thousands of people all singing along with my songs. I see myself walking on the red carpet rather than drowning under impossible expectations for a company that is doomed to fail unless you get your heads out of your asses.”

Golden brows shot up in surprise and for a moment, Carine was sure that she had dumbfounded him with her honesty before the picture of control he kept returned. She wanted to kick herself, but the words were already out there hanging between them. Nothing she could say or do would undo the damages done and quite frankly, she wasn’t sure she wanted them to be. The sooner she was free from this place, the sooner she could focus on her own hopes and dreams, the very ones she had been putting to the side in favor of...this.

“Doomed to fail, you say?” he spoke the words slowly as if tasting them for merit. “And how do you figure that, Ms. Monteil?”

It was like speaking to Tataru all over again. Either he was laying down a trap to snare her and make her wish she could take back her words, or he was going to listen to her with an open mind and attempt to stop what she considered inevitable. The difference this time was that she wasn’t speaking to some PA, but to Nero tol Scaeva himself. 

And he looked as though he was ready to destroy her line of thinking. 

“I think this company has many innovative ideas and there is no reason to think you will fail technologically at all. Look at the companies already merged together, all of them specifically chosen by you and yours for the best chance at success,” she began with her head held high. “But your marketing is plummeting. Rather than accept you have competition now whereas five years ago there were none, you continue on as if no one else can provide what you do. As great as your products are, you choose to sell things that should go together separately. It wouldn’t surprise me if you were to design a car and sell the keys as a separate feature in the future.”

“And who do you consider to be our competitor? Or competitors?”

“Oh you know exactly who they are. Garlond Ironworks, for starters,” Carine replied honestly. 

Nero shook his head with not an onze of worry in his features. He truly didn’t believe them worthy opponents despite the fact that the company had recently started making waves in Eorzea. Why would he? He was so confident they had the best of the best which was part of his job, but to blatantly ignore the competition? “Ms. Monteil, they are barely up off the ground. To think they are a threat to the empire we are expanding-”

Carine interrupted him by grabbing her phone and putting it on his desk. It was a bold move, one she was likely going to regret, but he needed to see first hand what he was dealing with. 

“What’s this?”

“My personal phone.”

His eyes narrowed as he picked it up and turned it over in his hands. It was a sleek design, a bit bulkier than that of Garlean Enterprises phones, but not too bulky to be used by those with smaller hands. This particular one was from a line designed with race in mind. Carine’s was larger than most to fit better in her palm because she was an Elezen. Lalafells could even purchase this same phone with the same power without giving them something too big for them to manage and Roegadyns could get the largest size available without fear of crushing it or losing it. 

The Garlean version was sleek and slender, obviously designed for ease of use and keeping on one’s person, but they had a grand total of three sizes. Not a single one of those sizes worked to fit the wide array of people that might wish to purchase them. Carine made a point to educate him on this, rightfully thinking he didn’t know this was what he was competing against. He appeared to listen as he paced around his room, playing with the touch screen to see the ease of use, not that Garlean Enterprises products were difficult.

“Tell me, Ms. Monteil, why do you have a competitor’s phone on your person?” he asked after a few minutes of silent consideration of everything she had carefully explained. 

“Because honestly? It’s better. That’s the sort of business model that will keep customers coming back to you rather than change their loyalties. I loved my original phone, it was easy to use and the more slender design was better, but it just couldn’t compete with...wait...what are you-?”

Before she could stop him, Nero had dropped the phone on the floor and stomped it with the heel of his shoes. Carine stared in horror as the last of her savings was obliterated into nothing but broken glass and scraps of metal before her very eyes.

“What the fuck?!” she screamed as she clenched her fists and willed herself into deep breathing. 

“Language, Ms. Monteil. Be aware of the company you keep.” Nero was smiling as he bent down to pick up the scraps of her phone and placed them gently in her hands. “Also be aware that I will not tolerate you supporting our top competitor while lecturing me on things I already know as if I were clueless. 

Carine held the broken pieces, her eyes focused solely on the floor because she could not trust herself should she look at his smug face this very moment. Violaine was going to kill her for being so recklessly stupid and bold. “I suppose this means I am dismissed?” she asked through gritted teeth. 

He chuckled as he walked around her, close enough she could almost feel him brushing against her before taking her chin in his hands and lifting her eyes to meet his. She wanted to spit on him, stomp his foot, hells even a swift knee to the groin would wipe that smirk from his face as he examined her yet she did none of those things. Instead she was captivated by the pale blue of his eyes and the way they peered domineeringly down at her. 

She had always known them to be blue, a pale dusky color that had reminded her of faded denim that had been washed and worn far too many times. She had also known them to be cold without a hint of warmth and shallow. To see them this close and in the dim lighting of his office, however, had changed her mind. They were cold, yes, but cold in the way they looked like a glacier glinting in the sunlight. They were that color in the distance on a clear, cloudless day when the brilliant blue of the sky faded to white and there was an unexpected heat radiating from them that set her heart into a frenzy the longer she stared. 

Fuck. He was beautiful. 

“Defiant to the last,” he sneered as he released her and turned back to his desk. Sanity returned the moment their contact was severed, whatever spell he had cast upon her now broken. “Perhaps there is something to be learned from you Eorzeans after all. You have grit and determination, Ms. Monteil, I’ll grant you that. Consider yourself an official member of our team from this moment forward.”

Fucking hells. A job. She didn’t know whether she should be thanking him or cursing him to the Void for allowing her to keep it. On the one hand, Violaine would be more than pleased to know her sister was finally keeping a job that made decent money. On the other, Carine was going to have to put off her dreams of performing until the hectic swing of her life evened out. 

Part of her wondered if that had been his intention, but she had spoken her thoughts aloud enough for this evening. 

“Thank you,” she bowed stiffly, the words tasting like vinegar on her tongue. 

“When the weekend is through, you will have a new phone waiting for you at your desk. An  _ appropriate _ phone. Do try to take care of it, will you?” Nero frowned in her direction. It was almost as if something troubled him.  _ Probably the thought of keeping me on, though that was his choice to make, _ she thought to herself as she nodded and exited the office with a sigh of relief. 

Try as she might on her journey home, Carine couldn’t quite shake the memory of horizon blue eyes or the heat that burned in their pale depths. 


	6. A Second First Impression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you have a frustrated Carine mad at her rather sexy boss? Poor decisions (or are they??? hehe).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating went up. You're welcome ;)

The sweet lull of live music redirected Carine’s destination from the cabs parked on the side of the street towards the coffee shop and bar just two buildings down from her place of work. Tired and frustrated as she was after having lost her phone for the weekend, there was something about sitting in a dimly lit bar while listening to performers sing and a tall glass of alcohol to help wash her worries away. 

Though she had been on the coffee shop side of  _ The Unicorn _ almost every day this week thanks to Haurchefant’s genius concoction, Carine had yet to be on the bar side. She knew from a glance that they shared the same space, but the Elezen entrepreneur had designed it in such a way to keep them as separate as possible. This allowed for the coffee shop to be open late hours without those customers being disturbed by the drunken shenanigans from the bar side. 

What she hadn’t expected, however, was that live music was featured in both places. 

As she peered into windows of the coffee side, Carine could see a diminutive Au’Ra woman gently strumming the strings to her acoustic guitar. Her soulful rendition of a popular song carried out into the nighttime air tempting the Elezen to sit and enjoy. But she needed something stronger than coffee or hot cocoa to ease the anger brewing within her. 

Carine flashed her I.D. to the bouncer at the door to the bar side, a rather large and impressive Roegadyn that was sure to dissuade any sort of troublemakers from entering, and was let in. Her first impression was it was more elegant than any other bar in Ul’dah, and there were a great many considering it was the city that never slept. It reeked of Ishgardian sophistication with its affluent, blue and gold interior and decadent chandeliers that hung from the ceiling. The bar itself was a rich mahogany that matched the hardwood with plush blue bar stools lining it. Cozy booths lined the left wall, each one with a high back to provide the patrons seated there with a feeling of seclusion while the middle tables were joined closely together to promote friendly interactions.

This was a touch more sophisticated than the bars Carine frequented.

Directly opposite of the door she had entered was a stage complete with blue velvet curtains trimmed in gold, obviously keeping up with true Ishgardian fashion. A small band was performing an upbeat song that somehow matched the classy interior without taking away from the fact that this was a bar. 

When their song ended, Carine was surprised to see that there was a second level to the establishment as clapping and cheering could be heard from above. Upon further inspection, she noticed an open door to the side of the bar that hosted steps, likely making it a more private area for more exclusive members of society. 

It made her wonder just how much money Haurchefant had to be able to afford such an extravagant place. 

“Why, if it isn’t my favorite customer!” a familiar voice said. Carine turned to see the very Elezen on her mind wiping a glass with a pristine white cloth and a wide smile on his face. 

Did he ever not smile?

“I would have to pay to be considered a customer,” she smiled back as she continued to lean against the wall. 

To say that Haurchefant looked good was an understatement. Dressed in the fashion you would expect the elite of Ul’dah to dress for a simple night on the town, Haurchefant was the picture of sophistication. A dark grey suit coupled with a light blue shirt that was open at the top served only to enhance the blue of his eyes and hair without being overpowering. 

“Details, details,” he waved his hands. “Have you come for a drink?”

Carine considered this for a moment. She knew he wouldn’t make her pay for the drinks, which was to her great benefit as she had no money to her name at present. The downside was, she had been coming to his place every day taking his carefully crafted coffee and still had refused to give him her name. She was beginning to feel as if she were using him and considering his unapologetic kindness thus far, it was making her feel guilty. 

Haurchefant didn’t care to wait for an answer as he placed two wine glasses on the bar and poured a rich red into both. Carine accepted the offered glass without complaint as turning it down would have been rude and wasteful, and clinked it against his own. “To earning your name,” he said with a wicked grin and flashing eyes.

Delicately, like the lady she was taught to be, Carine lifted the glass to her lips and sipped. To her great surprise, the wine had more body and spice than she had been expecting and undeniably dry compared to the wine she was used to getting from men at bars. It would have been unsettling had it not had the smoothest finish with hints of cocoa that yet lingered on her tongue. She looked at him incredulously, eyes wide as she took another sip to experience the same delightful thrill. 

“Do you do this with every woman that catches your eye? Or just those you steal umbrellas for?” she asked, swirling the glass before bringing it to her lips again. She found that she rather preferred this blend with it’s spicy plum and chocolate flavor. Smooth and delicious with a wonderfully soft finish that left her wanting more.

“I’m afraid I haven’t a clue what you mean.”

She smirked. “It’s like you entered my brain and picked out exactly what I loved in a wine. Most men think I prefer sweet wines or they think I’m a whiskey kind of girl.”

“Oh, but aren’t you?” he quirked a lip into a seductive half smile. “You strike me as a woman of many complex tastes.”

_ Smooth...and clever, _ she mentally noted with a smile. Okay, so maybe he wasn’t so bad, she had admitted as much the other day when he saved her ass with the coffee. There was an undeniable charm about him, something that enticed her to take a seat on one of the barstools and stay a while. 

Smacking her lips appreciatively, Carine drained the rest of her glass with one large drink. When she opened her eyes, Haurchefant was staring at her with one raised brow. There wasn’t a hint of embarrassment as she extended her hand and asked for another. 

“Something tells me you’re troubled this evening. Care to share with your concerned bartender?” he asked as he filled her glass. To her great delight, he filled it nearly to the brim with the delicious goodness and waited patiently for her to drink to her satisfaction.

“Oh, you know, overbearing bosses that act as if they own you,” she replied nonchalantly. “Or maybe you don’t since you’re the boss, barista boy.”

“I hear enough about them. What has this overbearing boss done to drive you into my bar at this late an hour?”

“He only made me think I was losing my job and then decided to smash my phone to smithereens because it wasn’t made by the stupid company I work for.”  _ And he looked too damn good doing it and I can’t get his stupid pretty eyes out of my head long enough to think straight… _

“Sounds like an ass.”

Carine agreed wholeheartedly as she drained her next glass, but this time Haurchefant didn’t pour more of the wine. Instead he pulled out a couple shot glasses and a bottle of Thanalan whiskey. When she raised her brow at that he simply shrugged and said, “Thought you might want something a little stronger.”

She couldn’t agree more. 

“Nero is like...I don’t know how to describe him. He makes you watch him or see him, or whatever,” Carine went on, alcohol loosening her lips. “But the only people that he considers equals are the ones in the offices beside his. He even treats the other Garleans like shit if they don’t bow to his will. The man is a tyrant.”

Haurchefant listened with the practiced patience she was sure he learned from bartending. This was likely not the first horrible boss description he had heard and it likely wouldn’t be his last so she didn’t care to unleash her grievances. 

“The worst part? I don’t even like the job yet I find myself wanting to please him and perform the way he expects me to. I shouldn’t want to, but I do,” she went on. “He’s so impossibly impossible from his demands to his stupid frown and his stupid blue eyes and-”

“Someone sounds extremely... _ frustrated,” _ Haurchefant suggested, his lids lowering and voice dropping seductively. “I might have a solution for your troubles, if you’re willing.”

“Look, you’re hot. Like... _ really _ hot,” she fumbled, surprised at where this conversation was going. “And if it were any other day, I would totally hop into bed with you and do Twelve knows what but we only just met this week and you stole an umbrella and I just don’t think we need to ruin this thing we already have going between us-”

Haurchefant did his best to hold back the chuckle, but ultimately failed when he burst into laughter and silenced her with a finger. Carine furrowed her brow with confusion replaying everything she had just said to try and find what had been so bloody funny.

“My dear, I didn't mean to take you to bed,” he told her once his bubbling laughter had subsided long enough to grant him speech. “I find that breaking things when I am frustrated really helps improve my mood and I have a  _ lot _ of empty glass bottles in the cellar of this place.”

Carine’s face burned scarlet and her eyes popped open at the suggestion. “Oh! Right, of course,” she giggled in an attempt to hide her embarrassment while pouring herself another shot and tossing it back. Fire burned down her throat, distracting her for a moment so she could get herself together. 

“But sex is good too,” he added with a wink as he took her hand and the whiskey bottle they were sharing and lead her to the door where the stairs were. Thank the Twelve for blessed darkness to cover the new blush spreading over her face and ears.

She followed him diligently, carefully making her way through the dim lighting and down the stairs that were hidden behind another door. Thankfully the Elezen turned a brighter light on as he motioned for her to follow into the basement where cases upon cases of his inventory sat. Down here they could not hear the music from the band playing on stage nor could they hear the people talking amongst each other about their day. There was the occasional creaking sounds from people walking above them, but that was easily ignored as Carine watched Haurchefant roll up his sleeves to reveal a nice set of muscled arms beneath. 

The corner he went to was piled high with broken boxes and some broken bits of glass. Beside that were large plastic bins with glass shards sticking out every which way. It sent a thrill down her spine, a heady mix of anticipation and excitement as she looked at the broken pieces. This obviously wasn’t the first time he had come down here to do this, a fact that became more apparent when he pulled out safety goggles to toss at her. 

“When you start getting into it, you won’t want a random bit of glass flying into your pretty eyes,” he explained when she simply held them in her hands. 

Doing what was expected of her, Carine pulled the bulky things over her eyes and tried her best to situate them over her face. There were no mirrors down here, nothing to let her know if she looked halfway presentable, so she flicked her silver hair over her shoulder and cocked her hip to the side. “Tell me true, how do I look?”

“Like Halone incarnate,” Haurchefant grinned as he placed his own goggles over his eyes. Both of them burst into a fit of laughter while he arranged some bottles in a row on the floor in no particular order. Carine took the bottle of whiskey from his hands, only briefly wondering if this was something safe to do while drunk, and watched him curiously tap his fingers against his hips. “How would you feel about some music to set the mood?” he asked.

“Oh I do like music!”

He didn’t have to be told twice. The Elezen went to the boxes with the broken bottles and pulled out a small stereo and sat it on one of the corners. He flicked through his phone until he was grinning from ear to ear and hit play. Music soon filled the space with a quick, even beat and catchy lyrics. A deep bass set the pace as Haurchefant handed her a metal bar and motioned her to go ahead. 

Carine was not accustomed to stage fright, but it was one thing to sing her heart out on stage in front of crowds of people, it was quite another to call forth a side to her she hadn’t ever thought to embrace before this moment. Hells, was this even legal? Something about breaking glass bottles in the basement of a sophisticated establishment while the owner was sitting right there seemed too good to be true. 

“Uh, aren’t there some laws regarding the appropriate way to dispose of glass?” she turned her head back to the Elezen who was drinking the whiskey straight from the bottle.

He shrugged, “I’m sure there are, but it’s not my way.”

“But shouldn’t you at least recycle them? I mean, what do you do with all of this-”

She didn’t know when he had moved, but one moment she was standing awkwardly with a metal beam in her hands and the next he was there behind her with his fingers ghosting over her arms. Sparks danced over her skin at the barest of contacts and she found herself holding her breath as his hands covered her own. “Trust me when I say the glass is put to good use once it has served its purpose,” he whispered into her ear. “If you want, I can help you get started?”

Unable to form coherent speech thanks to her body’s reaction to his voice in her ear, Carine nodded and allowed him to guide her hands into a golf swing motion. He counted and then pushed her through the swing sending one of the bottles straight into the wall. It shattered in time with a heavy drop in the beat and sent thrills straight through her entire being. Bouncing in excitement she squealed and punched her hands in the air. 

She quite liked this.

“You’re right, this is a great way to let off some steam!” she grinned wickedly and motioned for the bottle of whiskey again. Haurchefant happily obliged her and took a drink himself once she had her fill. 

Fueled by pent up anger and frustration and a not so healthy dose of alcohol, Carine unleashed everything she had been holding back. They hit bottles, smashed them against the floor, and destroyed everything they touched with the exception of their shared drink. The cellar echoed with their primal laughter and growls, keeping their carnal secret safe from the sophisticated patrons upstairs while the music fed into their desire for destruction.

By the Twelve, it was  _ liberating. _

As alcohol flowed and inhibitions were forgotten, Carine found herself moving to the beat and singing along with the songs she knew while watching Haurchefant have his turn. Gods, he was something to behold. A part of her, and she wasn’t sure which part it was, found the wild look in his eyes brought out by their primal actions completely and utterly intoxicating. She could watch him all night breaking bottles and wiping the sweat from his brow or the way his lips would quirk into an impish grin when he had his fill and deemed it her turn. 

But it wasn’t the way he looked while breaking shit that made her quiver with a newfound desire for him. It was the flame in his eyes as he turned to see her dancing to the music without a care in the world. It was the way his lips changed from a devilish grin to a confident smirk as he followed her finger that demanded he join her. Blessed Nophica, it was the way his hands fit against her hips as he followed her rhythm and moved with her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, but not before offering him a sloppy drink of what was left of the whiskey they had shared. 

Carine could blame it on the alcohol or the fact it had been months since she had last been thoroughly fucked, but in the end she knew it was always her poor decision making skills in the spur of the moment that prompted her to kiss Haurchefant in that cellar. She was a shameless drunk, one that acted without hesitation or fear of consequences. It was why she always chose to go out with Violaine, who would keep her from going home with the guy making eyes at her from across the bar, or Thancred, who would gladly take her home and let her take all her sexual frustration out on him. 

Both of them were immediately forgotten as the taste of whiskey on his tongue invaded her mouth. Moaning, she dropped the now empty bottle to the floor in favor of threading her fingers through his sweat dampened hair. There was nothing innocent about the way he kissed her back. He teased hot, fiery passion while pulling her closer and she was soon lost in the feel of the way their bodies melded together. She wanted more, needed to be close...closer…

The door to the cellar swung open revealing a rather shocked Francel frozen with a box of empty bottles. Though their lips had parted, neither Carine or Haurchefant made a move to break their intimate embrace as they turned in unison towards him. 

“I, uh...didn’t know anyone would be down here. Uh-” redness overcame his pale cheeks as he sat the box down by the door. “I just need…”

The only sounds filling the room now was the music that echoed off the walls and Francel grabbing a few bottles from storage to stock everything upstairs. He did his best to avoid eye contact with the two Elezens watching him as he made his way back to the door. 

“Uh, boss? Should I, um, put a sign or something…?”

“That won’t be necessary, Francel.”

“Ah...right. Er-carry on then!”

When the door quietly shut behind him, both of them burst into a fit of laughter. Carine’s eyes watered as she doubled over. Haurchefant wasn’t much better, choosing instead to remove his goggles from his face and tossing them to the floor. “I imagine we were a sight to behold!”

Carine followed suit and shook out her hair before wiping the tears of laughter rolling down her cheeks. “Do you think we scarred him?” she asked. 

“Nah, not at all.”

His confidence and lack of embarrassment seemed to stoke her flames of desire back to life as she pressed herself against him again. “Should I let the boss get back to work? Or might I entice him away for an evening?”

Haurchefant’s eyebrows flew to his hairline, the surprise evident in his features as he looked down at her. “Don’t tempt me with something you might regret in the morning, my dear. You  _ are _ drunk.”

“So are you,” she traced a finger down his chest and chewed her lower lip. “And I’ve yet to do anything I regret while drunk.” Carine accented this with a peck to the corner of his mouth. “But if you don’t want-”

He captured her mouth with his for another heated kiss, effectively interrupting that train of thought. She grinned against his lips as he swung her around and lead her towards the door. 

Everything that followed was all a delightful blur. At some point they made it to his studio apartment at the top of the building in a mess of groping fingers and heated kisses. 

Haurchefant’s hands skimmed the tops of her thighs, hiking Carine’s pencil skirt straight to her waist to grant him the ease of lifting her and pinning her against the wall. Her inhibitions were long gone as her fingers clumsily pulled at the buttons holding his vest together while he supported her weight with his impressive arms. 

“So, uh, I suppose you need a grand tour, yeah?” he whispered against her neck. Lips curling into a grin, Carine nodded in excitement. Without hesitation he pulled her from the wall by the door and deposited her on the couch. Quickly he rid her of the heels on her feet and tossed them somewhere in the darkness. “There’s the sitting room…”

Carine gasped as teeth dragged against her flesh up her legs, stopping just shy of her knees before he was pulling her back up and into his waiting arms. He carried her into the small kitchen, setting her down on the counter. There was little in the way to protect her ass from the cold, hard surface given that her skirt was clean up to her waist, but she didn’t care as he shed her yellow blouse from her body and placed chaste kisses to the tops of both her breasts. 

“I take it this is the kitchen?” her breathy voice seemed to belong to someone else in the moment, the high keening sound somehow both hers and some wanton creature’s at the same time. 

“Mhmm,” he growled in her ear and hooked his thumbs into the lacey waistband of her panties to pull them down her long legs. “It’s where I like to  _ eat.” _

_ Oh...oh! _ Carine’s eyes shot wide as his lips trailed from the inside of her ankle to the apex of her thighs in one, fluid glide. She could feel the heat of his breath against her pussy before he flattened his tongue against her in one long, slow, lick. 

She was breathless, her mind running a hundred malms per hour as her fingers buried themselves in his hair and gripped him tight. She would like to say she wasn’t the kind of woman to enjoy such reckless activities, but that would surely make her a liar because, Nophica help her, she  _ loved _ this. All negative thoughts about who this man was disappeared as he laved her clit with his sinful tongue.

As far as Carine was concerned, this was one  _ hell _ of a second first impression.

Haurchefant wasn’t satisfied to keep her on his counter, however, for he soon untangled her fingers from his hair and kissed his way past her skirt and to her taut stomach and her breasts until finally he found her lips. 

“Delicious.”

_ Oh fuck me! _ It was the only coherent thought she could manage before he whisked her away in the darkness of the room, only occasionally bumping and tripping over furniture they couldn’t see. Laughter interrupted the sounds of their kisses as they both tried to strip each other as if in a race. Haurchefant had a head start, but Carine was quick to pull at his belt and undo his shirt while he fumbled with trying to find the zipper to her skirt. 

“Want me to show you the most beautiful sight my humble abode has to offer?” He playfully nipped her ear earning a small gasp.

“Why, Haurchefant, are you trying to get me into your bed?” 

He took her by the hand and towards one darkened wall in the room where a window apparently sat. She only figured as much thanks to the sliver of light that lined the floor along just that wall. “No, my dear. If I wanted you in my bed, I would have referred to the most  _ magical _ place in all of Ul’dah. We’ll get there eventually,” he said as he pulled on something to open the heavy curtains. 

It wasn’t the brightest light, but it made Carine blink and squint all the same as she had become accustomed to the darkness. Straightening out her skirt as best she could, she made her way to the window to see what the smooth Elezen meant by the most beautiful spot. To her dismay, there was nothing at all lovely about it. She could see the buildings straight across the street and the people milling down below on the sidewalks, but his home was one of the shortest buildings on the block. It didn’t even offer the slightest view of the Ul’dah skyline. 

A snap behind her turned her head. Haurchefant was standing there with a camera and a grin on his face as he looked down to see what he had captured. Carine wanted to be furious, in fact she  _ was _ because she was standing here practically naked in his apartment and he was taking pictures as if marking the occasion, but the Elezen surprised her by jogging up and showing her what he had done. 

The picture showed a woman’s silhouette standing in the window, her face slightly turned as if to face whoever it was behind her. Long arms were stretched to hold the thick fabric of the curtains giving it a look of complete elegance that she hadn’t at all expected. Brows furrowed as she examined the picture, surprised that there was nothing about it to discern her from any other Elezen woman in the world. 

“See? Beautiful,” he murmured, slowly taking what she assumed was a very expensive camera from her hands and placing it on an end table nearby. 

“I didn’t know you were a photographer.”

“There’s a good many things we have yet to know about each other, like say, your name?”

His lips tickled at her ears and she grinned. She was more than happy to keep that little game going for as long as possible. “You don’t plan on putting that picture anywhere, do you?”

“Not at all unless I have your permission.” Haurchefant’s hands slid down her back, cleverly finding the zipper that had been evading him earlier and pulled down. 

All thoughts of the picture soon vanished as her alcohol addled mind became hyper aware of just how almost naked she was in front of him and just how  _ not _ almost naked he was. She liked the feel of his skin against hers as she tugged at his pants. Working them down, Carine became quite aware that Haurchefant was not one of those men affected by whiskey dick, to her pleasant surprise, and teasingly she placed a very chaste kiss against the head of his cock over his boxer briefs. 

Before she knew it, he had thrown her over his shoulder and stalked through the room now only dimly lit by the light coming in from the window. She squealed in delight, playfully smacking his ass until he shifted and tossed her onto the bed. Deft fingers reached behind her, unclasping her bra and throwing it carelessly somewhere into the void while she busily worked on pulling down his underwear. 

Her hand wrapped around him, slowly stroking the smooth skin and bit her lip at the gasp she tore from him. To repay him for the quick tease in the kitchen, Carine licked her lips before caressing her tongue along his shaft, an action swiftly rewarded by an unintentional jerk of his hips. 

But he would not allow her to have her fun for long as he pulled himself from her grasp and reached into the drawer of the nightstand by the bed. She pouted even, eager to taste more of him when he brought out a square wrapper. Realization dawned on her as he tore the corner with his teeth and pulled out the condom. “Better safe than sorry, love.”

_ Oh thank the Twelve for a reasonable sort! _ She mentally exclaimed, blood rushing to her cheeks at the thought he had been the one reasonable enough to think of it. Gods, that was embarrassing. Carine took the condom from him opting to rekindle the little loss of desire she had felt and rolled it over his length with a satisfied nod. 

So much for giving him a blow job. She  _ hated _ the taste of latex.

Haurchefant was quick to distract her as he covered her with his body and showered her with kisses. Fingers trailed down her skin leaving fire in their wake as he licked and nipped at her neck and ears to entice gasps and moans. His tongue laved at her rosy peaks and his teeth pinned one gently between them while her hands frantically reached for the erection pressed against her stomach. 

She was quite done with this teasing game he was playing. 

It seemed as if both of them had held their breath while she situated him against her pussy as they both exhaled together in the moment he pushed. Carine’s long legs wrapped around his waist, pressing him to push harder and deeper, needing him to fill her until she was satisfied. Her nails bit into his shoulders as his hips became flush to hers. 

She thought he was going to take it slow, but she was completely wrong when he rocked against her. Her back arched off the bed at the motion as he repeated it. Long. Hard. Deliberate. One wandering hand slid down to her quivering thigh, effectively holding her in place while the other continued to grope at her breasts against his steady rhythm. 

And fuck if he didn’t look good. Silvery blue hair dampened with sweat hung loose over lust blown eyes, the taut muscles of his stomach on display for her viewing pleasure, the steady push and pull of his impressive cock inside her…

“You’re beautiful,” he moaned. “So. Freaking. Beautiful.”

“Funny, I was just thinking the same about you.” Carine’s hands gripped at his arms as he tilted her. The new position gave him a deeper thrust and allowed him to hit spots he had not been hitting before. The effect was almost immediate as her toes curled and body tensed. 

Blue eyes flicked to where they were joined, the intensity of his interest in watching the way he fucked her somehow heightening her own senses. “Amazing. Gods, you’re  _ perfect.” _ His hips snapped into a quicker rhythm. 

Carine hadn’t the slightest clue when praise had ever been a thing for her, but fuck if it didn’t sound sexy coming from his sinful lips. Did he mean it? She wasn’t sure. Did she care? Fuck no, he could tell her how amazing she was all day long because she clearly wasn’t getting that from everyone else in her life.

Her fingers lost their grip on his arms and found purchase in the sheets bunched around her head on the bed. Eyes closed and heart racing, she wasn’t sure how much more of this her body could take before- 

One slight brush of his thumb against her clit was all she needed to shatter. Eyes shot open as a triumphant scream tore from her mouth.

“That’s it gorgeous, let me hear you,” he urged her on, riding out the waves of her orgasm while her mind became a jumbled mess of incoherent thought. Now both of his hands were at her hips holding her firmly in place as he quickened his thrusts. Her heels dug into his lower back urging him on until finally he fell onto his hands, coming hard with a strangled grunt. 

Carine pushed the hair from his eyes with a wide grin and traced the line of his lips with her fingers. A perfect stranger and somehow a perfect partner wrapped into one deliciously handsome man. “Hmm, yes...I can’t imagine I will wake up in the morning and regret  _ that,” _ she told him. 

Closing his eyes and pressing his head to hers, he chuckled. “I am to please, my lady.”

She wiggled her hips earning a hiss from the oversensitized man who promptly repaid the favor by removing himself in one quick motion. Carine stretched out over the bed in blissful satisfaction while he removed the condom and cleaned himself up. “Need anything to drink? Eat?”

“Hmm, no, I think I am quite content, thank you,” she replied as she pulled the sheets over her. Long days coupled with too much to drink followed by vigorous sex was enough to knock anyone on their ass, Carine included. She was barely aware that he had come to join her but a few minutes later when he climbed into bed and curled against her. 

“Think I have earned your name yet?” he whispered gently, fingers tucking the long strands of her silver hair as she snuggled against him. 

But Carine was already too far gone to hear.


	7. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the morning after...and all the awkwardness associated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: I was not happy with where this story was going or how it was going to progress. The more research and reading I did on poly relationships made me realize the path I was on would be detrimental to their image, and the last thing I want is to create a false and potentially harmful representation. I have made the necessary adjustments to this chapter to create an entirely new arc to better set up the polyamorous relationship that will eventually happen. Sorry for taking so long with updating this guys! I just really want to give you all the best and create a realistic build up for everyone to enjoy <3

The smell of cooking bacon and fresh brewed coffee lured Carine from the comfort of the best sleep she had in months. It wasn’t like her sister to be at home early in the morning, and it surely wasn’t like her to cook anything save maybe a bagel. Was bacon even on the list of foods Violaine was allowed to eat? Stretching and moaning she turned and buried her face into her pillow and sighed. She didn’t remember her bed being quite this big and comfortable or the sheets so soft and silky...

She shot straight up jerking her head around to take in the surroundings like a beast trapped in a cage it didn’t remember going into. Her heart pounded and lips quivered as memories from the night before came flooding back one by one, slowly allowing her to sink back into the covers with a groan.

Haurchefant’s apartment. She was in his bed naked as the day she was born with likely the worst case of sex hair she could remember having.

“Ah, you’re finally awake. I take it you slept well?” It was almost as if he _knew_ she was thinking about him. Carine lifted her head and found him grinning down at her from the kitchen. He lifted his hand and waved which only served to make her wish to bury herself further in the covers and never come out.

“Uh, yeah actually. Really well, thank you,” she managed to get out instead. She sat up, keeping the sheets pulled tightly to her chest and scoured the room for something she could wear to make this morning a little more appropriate.

Haurchefant was ahead of her as he tossed a shirt at her from where he stood and turned his back to give her some privacy. “I made some pancakes and bacon. If you want eggs, you’ll have to tell me how you like them.”

 _Scrambled like my brain after last night. Or was that more overeasy?_ she thought to herself as she pulled the fabric over her body. Thankfully it was long enough to cover her intimate bits though she would have to be wary of doing any bending over lest she give him a full show. “Pancakes and bacon are fine by me.”

“If you want a shower, the bathroom is behind you. Might want to wait a bit, I may have taken the time to ah...do your laundry.”

Carine blinked at that. Not only did he own and run his own business, but he cooked a full breakfast and did a woman’s laundry for her after giving her what might have been the best drunk sex of her life? It was always hard to tell, she couldn’t remember half the fumblings she and Thancred had shared since she moved to Ul’dah, but there was no way she could forget the way he had picked her up on that counter and…

She blushed and perished that line of thought immediately. It would only serve to distract her as she tried to collect her bearings and become a productive member of society once again. “Thanks,” she murmured, getting up from the bed and making her way towards the kitchen. “You really didn’t have to do that.”

“It was nothing. You were sleeping so peacefully, I didn’t want to disturb you,” he told her while risking a glance to see if she was decent.

Carine was never great at the morning after sex part. With Thancred it was simple. She could just open his fridge, pull out some milk and have herself a bowl of cereal before sitting her ass on his couch and flicking through the channels on TV. It was never that easy with someone who was practically a stranger, even one so nice and considerate as Haurchefant. Conversations were the worst with people she didn’t know so instead she decided to look around and find something that might capture her interests to spark something better than awkward small talk.

His apartment was rather huge, but it was completely open. From where she stood she could see clearly into his sitting room, the kitchen, and of course she was already beside his large bed. Bricks lined the walls and the floors appeared to be an almost rustic hard wood. There were several concrete support beams that she was impressed they hadn’t run into as they had fumbled in the darkness, but it was the art on the walls that captivated her attention.

Large portraits similar to the picture he had shown her the night before, though obviously done in a more professional setting, dominated one wall. Alongside the silhouettes were pictures Carine would have believed to be in fashion magazines as they looked similar to the sort her sister modeled for.

Even still, that wasn’t the most interesting thing to her. Above the bed hung what could only be defined as a masterpiece made from the glass of broken bottles to depict the colorful terrain of Thanalan. It was massive, for one, spanning the length of the king-sized bed that sat against the wall, and it was tall. She couldn’t help but smile as she recalled his words from the night before.

The glass certainly _had_ been put to use.

“Did you do this yourself?”

“No, the glass thing is more of Francel’s personal hobby. He is quite talented, is he not?” Haurchefant replied cheerfully from the kitchen.

No one could deny that. “Does he take part in art galleries? Or at least take commission? I find myself baffled at how he managed to create this,” she admired.

“Unfortunately he does not,” he replied sadly with a shake of his head. “He only creates them in his free time for people he cares about like family and, well me, but I am sure if I asked it of him, he would find something worthy of creating for you.”

She shook her head. The last thing she wanted was to make him do something his heart wasn’t fully dedicated to. “What about you and your photography? I can’t imagine you have much time to pursue that hobby.”

“Usually not, no, but I do open a gallery at least once a year and I have been hired by some of the bigger companies to photograph their campaigns.”

So he was a lover of the arts, a very pleasant thing to learn about him. Stages in his place of work, supporter of local artists and an artist himself based on the portraits on his walls. The man kept getting better and better.

“Breakfast is ready when you are,” he announced and not a moment too soon. The smell of bacon permeating the air was enough to make her mouth water. Try as she might not to appear too ravenous, Carine couldn’t help but sit at the bar of his kitchen and lick her lips upon eyeing the plate he had made her. “Syrup?”

“Oh yes please!” Her eagerness came out in the quick response earning a chuckle from the man serving her. Sheepishly she grinned, “Really, you didn’t have to do this.”

“It was my pleasure, as was last night,” he winked with those lovely blue eyes. “And eat what you wish, I made plenty.”

Carine blushed and crossed her legs as the memory of the night before threatened to arouse her right there in the kitchen. In fact, it became downright difficult to _not_ think of everything he had done as she picked at her plate.

It wasn’t like her to worry about what happened after a one night stand, even if they became more than that later. It was something she had managed to establish easily enough with Thancred, after all, but Haurchefant...well...she could say that Thancred was never of the mind to cook her breakfast or clean her laundry.

“So...about last night…” her fork clattered against the plate as she paused in her attempt to eat.

“Regret it?” Haurchefant asked. He didn’t seem upset or disturbed, maybe a little disappointed, but hells she would have to if she had been on the opposite end of those words of apprehension.

“Oh no, nothing like that. In fact, I do believe you were right when you said your bed was the most magical place in Ul’dah,” Carine quickly assured him with a smile. “It’s just that...well I would say nights like last night are a rare thing for me and maybe they are at this point, but they didn’t used to be and I try _really_ hard not to er...go out with too many different people, you know?”

The relief that had been on his face was soon replaced with a furrowed brow as he tried to comprehend what she was saying. “I think I understand, but I am not sure I follow.”

Carine scratched the back of her neck and pursed her lips as she tried to think of the best way to clear the air. _This is why Violaine scolds me so much. It’s so much easier to establish boundaries before you cross lines._

“I guess what I am trying to say is, I don’t want to be sleeping with several guys at once.”

He nodded and chewed thoughtfully as he mulled over her words. “As attracted to you as I am, and believe me when I say that I am, you still have yet to give me your name. I find it rather difficult to imagine anything more between us.”

Her cheeks burned red as his meaning took hold and she swiftly put her hands up to stop him from going any further. “Oh no! Gods no! I don’t mean that because we had some great sex last night that we should date,” she shook her head as quickly as she could to enforce that point. “Blessed Nophica, I don’t even date, or haven’t in gods know how long,” she went on while pinching her brow.

This seemed to appease him. He smiled at her from across the counter with that sweet, generous smile of his that made her almost wish she allowed herself to date. “Ah, well then, my apologies for jumping to conclusions. However, if that is the case, then what point are you trying to make, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“I’m not sure how interested you are in doing all of that again…” she clicked her tongue against her teeth. She didn’t want to come across as needy or desperate, but she wanted to know about where they stood.

The half-lidded look he graced her with seemed to chase those worries away. “Oh, I am _definitely_ interested.”

 _Oh glory be to the Twelve! Could you have created anyone more intoxicating?_ She gazed to the heavens in prayer. Already her nipples were tightening beneath his shirt and her pussy clenching with renewed need at the promise dripping from those sinful lips.  “Er, r-really?” she asked, not sure why when his eyes were already giving away his answer. 

Haurchefant chewed his food and washed it down with a glass of milk before licking his lips and tenting his hands over his plate. “Here’s the thing. I like you. A lot. You’re funny, sexy, headstrong, a little stubborn,” he grinned and winked. “But that’s all I know about you. I want to know more.”

“That sounds an awful lot like asking me to date you,” Carine lifted a silver brow. “Didn’t you just say you found it difficult to imagine more between us?”

He grinned, “I did, but only because I don’t know your name. Give me that, and I might just do my best to  _ persuade  _ you to start dating.”

She couldn’t help the flutter of her heart as he smiled at her from across the table. Had there ever been a man that intrigued her more than him? Or at least one that tempted her so? It was a thrilling offer, and the idea of having sex with him whenever she wanted was a very nice bonus, but did she really want to put another distraction in her life? 

This was going to become a delicate balance that could very well fall apart at any given moment. She had her job that worked her to exhaustion, a boss that wanted to steal her every waking moment and make her pull out her hair, and her dream that she desperately wished to make come true. A relationship on top of all of that seemed like an awful full plate, even with the likes of Haurchefant, and she didn’t want to ruin the good thing they had between them. 

But  _ gods _ that smile, those eyes. She didn’t want to deny him request and she didn’t want to leave here without the hope that she might see him again, perhaps under dateable circumstances. Besides, he would be the first man Carine would date that her sister might actually approve of, and  _ that _ was a feat considered impossible. Worst case scenario they break under pressure and she finds another shop to get coffee from...or just make sure that she’s out of Garlean Enterprises forever so she won’t have to deal with Nero’s outrage.

“Very well then. Better start persuading.”

He answered her with darkened eyes and a sensual smirk as he walked around the counter between them and took her chin in his fingers. He tipped her head up to meet his hungry gaze and then pressed syrup sweet lips to her own. Carine gasped in surprise and desire, spinning the stool to make it easier to accommodate him between her legs. 

Fingers tickled their way down her neck summoning forth an army of gooseflesh to follow. Her mind became muddled, her thoughts becoming singularly focused on the trail of his heated touch right to where he rested against her bare cunt. “I’ll keep going if you tell me your name,” he whispered the sinful promise against her lips. Contrary to his words, Haurchefant dipped an inquisitive finger and curled it delightfully as if encouraging her to agree to his demands. 

“Carine,” she moaned as he retracted his finger and swirled it over her clit. “My name is Carine.”

He kissed her again, meticulously rubbing against the throbbing nerves until she was a quivering mess on the stool. “Good girl,” he said as he released her. “Now, think you can finish your breakfast and join me in the shower?”

Wordlessly she nodded, already picking up her fork and stabbing it into the fluffy pancakes piled on her plate. She most  _ definitely _ wanted to finish her plate and join him in the shower.

 

***

 

“Where in Seven Hells have you been?!” Violaine practically shouted the moment Carine walked in through the door. Her sister rushed forth and pulled her in for a bracing hug nearly knocking the breath from her. “I’ve been trying to call you for hours when you didn’t come home last night.”

“Yeah, about that. My boss killed my phone,” she admitted as she forcefully pushed Violaine off her.

Her sister looked at her in confusion and then into the living room, her brows knitted together in such a way that made her follow her gaze. When she found what her sister had been looking at, all the color drained from her face and her stomach threatened to rid itself of the contents from Haurchefant’s delightful breakfast.

“Ms. Monteil,” Nero tol Scaeva stood from one of the chairs in a graceful, fluid motion and straightened his black suit jacket. His face was set in its usual scowl with one lone blond curl hanging over his brow, though there appeared to be notes of disgust as he looked around the sisters’ tiny loft.

“What are you doing in my place?” Carine pushed aside her younger sister to face the man that seemed to fill every corner of the room with his presence and ever expanding ego.

The corner of his mouth twitched in the way it did any time she offered any sort of resistance, his eyes lighting up just the smallest bit. “Why, your lovely sister allowed me in,” he held his hands behind his back as he looked upon her from where he stood. “It came to my attention last evening that I had acted irrationally by breaking your phone. Seeing as you are my personal assistant and work when I do, it was to my detriment to leave you without one during your days off.”

“That doesn’t explain why you are in _my_ apartment.” She didn’t like that he felt he could just walk in uninvited when it suited him and she really didn’t like him being alone with Violaine.

“Carine…”

But Nero held up his hand and silenced her with a small smile. “I merely stopped by in hopes of dropping this off for you,” he pulled a black phone from his pocket and extended it towards her.

Carine took it and turned it over in her hands, lips pursed as she examined it. The phone was slightly smaller than her previous one and much slimmer, giving her a better grip. Rather than the pointed corners that were typical of the Garlond Ironworks brand, the edges were soft and smooth. It felt lighter and cooler to the touch as well with the added bonus that the metal on its back was a light shade of purple that just so happened to match the color of her eyes.

“What is this?”

“That is your company phone. It is of my own personal design we plan on releasing in a few months. Not to worry though, any imperfections have already been fixed. I have already added all the important contacts you will need and the information from that tablet you love so dearly has been synced,” he explained. Carine wanted to roll her eyes at the pride and arrogance in his voice, but managed to refrain to save her sister the embarrassment.

“Great, but you realize you destroyed my _personal_ property, right? Not company property? I have a personal life too, you know,” she grumbled, reluctantly taking the phone and putting it in her pocket. Nero was not the sort of man to take no as an answer.

“I think your late arrival this morning in the same attire you were wearing last night proves you have a _personal_ life.” Again his lips twitched annoyingly and the Garlean reached into his pocket and held out a slip of paper. Carine’s eyes widened as she looked at the blank check he had placed in her hands already signed.

“Please do not make me regret trusting you with this,” he said as he passed the sisters to head out the door. When he reached Violaine he paused and took her hand to lay a chaste kiss upon it. “It was lovely meeting you, Violaine. Take care.”

Narrowed eyes followed him out the door and continued staring through the wood as if he could feel the burning gaze at his back. She had half a mind to rip the check in half or to feed it to Madame Fucking Grunt Grunt for breakfast, but she had yet to receive her first paycheck and she couldn’t afford another phone out of pocket.

“I don’t remember you telling me your boss was hot,” Violaine practically swooned as she turned to look at her sister. “Seriously, how do you get any work done?”

“Vi, whatever you do, do _not_ call him hot. I am 100% sure his ego grows anytime he receives a compliment of any sort and I now feel like I am going to vomit,” Carine groaned in response. She looked back down at the check and wondered what in seven hells she was going to buy with it. There was no way in any hell she was going to let him dictate what phone brand she used personally. That was not at all her style.

“You can’t make me not think it though,” the other Elezen smiled slyly and winked. “Now that he’s gone, mind telling me where you were last night?”

Carine pinched her brow and huffed. Yes, she absolutely did mind because now her younger sister was likely going to give her a piece of her mind for being reckless and irresponsible. The last thing she wanted was to deal with both her egocentric boss and her overbearing sister within minutes of each other. But there was no avoiding the conversation, Violaine would find out one way or another so it was best just to come clean right away.

Much as she expected, Violaine was not at all pleased. To make matters worse, she wasn’t even the slightest bit surprised by her sister’s antics as she explained what she could remember.

“Honestly Carine, I should put a shock collar on you to make you pause for a second just to think for once.”

“Haurchefant is not too bad a guy though. If anything, I think you would be impressed,” Carine defended herself. “He’s an Elezen for one, he’s a business owner, and he does photography. I mean, I could have done much worse.”

“You don’t know him though, that’s the problem! You got lucky with Thancred the first time, remember? Not every guy you meet in a bar is going to be so nice,” Violaine warned with a pointed finger. “You could get kidnapped or raped...hells you could even be murdered if you went home with the wrong guy!”

Carine rolled her eyes and shook her head. “You might have a point, but he isn’t like that. The guy not only used a condom, he cooked breakfast for me this morning _and_ did my laundry.”

Violaine’s brow shot straight up and she was absolutely sure that her jaw hit the floor. “Really?”

Carine nodded and motioned to the clothes she was currently wearing. “He even _pressed_ them while I was using his shower.”

“By the Twelve! Does he have any brothers? Friends? Cousins?”

“You act as if I know everything about him. We’ve only just had sex,” she held up her hands to slow her down. “Amazing sex, by the way. Like, definitely will be happening again. Soon. Maybe tonight if he’s free.” Already her mind was on going back to the bar. It wasn’t just to see Haurchefant as she had implied either, but to take part in the open mic night he had told her about right before she left his place that morning. Apparently there were several talent agents that passed through from time to time and given the type of music she liked to perform, there was a better chance at getting discovered there than in some dingy bar across town.

“Damn. And here I was wondering if this was another one and done deal,” Violaine crossed her arms over her chest and huffed.

Carine couldn’t help but giggle, “And here I thought you didn’t like my sloppy seconds?”

“Well you never bragged about Thancred cooking for you or pressing your laundry,” she countered with a glare. Slowly her face relaxed, but a new serious tone wove into her words as she wondered, “Are you and Haurchefant going to become a thing? Like, are you actually getting into the dating scene now?”

She knew her sister asked only because their mother texted her more between the two of them (only because Carine was forgetful and would see the messages without responding right away). Elaine always asked after them, who their friends were, how their jobs were going, if Carine was making it as a performer yet. One question always accompanied that and it was whether or not they were dating.

“He’s...a great guy, but I don’t really know him and-”

“You don’t know him but you were willing to have sex with him in his apartment above his business?” A blond brow arched as sapphire eyes questioned her.

“Having sex and knowing someone are two different things,” Carine scowled. “But I suppose we will have to wait and see. If it makes you feel any better, I am strongly considering it.”

“Well, if you do, you are welcome to set me up with Nero,” Violaine giggled and dodged her sister’s fist as it came for her arm.

“I absolutely will not!” Carine shouted as she chased her around the tiny loft apartment, barely missing her as Violaine rushed up the stairs with a high squeal. Just before she followed, Carine stopped and frowned, her brow wrinkling as her sister’s words repeated in her head.

“Wait...how are you on a first name basis with him?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haurchefant is wifey material. It is known.


	8. The Impossible Task

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nero has another task for Carine, this one seemingly more impossible than the last...

The next few weeks flew by in an indiscernible blur. Spring cleaning seemed to be the theme of the month at her job because she was put on paper duty to sort through every last deal and transaction in the past five years to move the old news out of the way for the new deals that would be coming in. This meant several long, late nights stuck at the office.

It also meant no potential dates with Haurchefant. 

Carine still saw him most every day, but never long enough to talk about what they wanted to do or where they wanted to go or if this was still a thing both of them were interested in. She was relieved that he wasn’t being pushy and seemed reasonable enough to understand work was chaotic at the moment, but disappointed in herself for believing she could have possibly made this work between them. Already she had cancelled on three dates and forgot about one altogether when she ended up falling asleep at her desk one night. 

He didn’t treat her any differently for it though.

She supposed she was lucky. Most women in her position would have been dumped even after all the effort the man went through to win them over. She also supposed they weren’t officially a couple so there was no reason for him to be worried about it since he still had plenty of time to be free to do as he pleased. Still, Carine had allowed herself to think things were going to happen and therefore became excited at the possibility only for Nero to get in her way every single time. 

He was the worst cockblock in history, she decided.

“Ms. Monteil? Could I see you in my office for a moment?” the devil himself asked not two seconds after she had finished her last stack of papers.

_ Blessed Nophica, please tell me he’s going to send me home because I’m done? _ She knew it was wishful thinking, but that didn’t stop her from praying to her goddess as she slipped her heels back on and made her way across the floor.

Nero wasn’t even quite ready for her, which only added her her irritation and exhaustion from being in the records room for the past several days. He was still busy on the phone jotting down notes and looking every bit the executive officer he was supposed to be. When he noticed her standing awkwardly before his desk, he motioned for her to sit all while laughing and talking to whoever it was that seemed more important than her at the moment.

“So I’ll see you tonight then? Great, and don’t worry about looking for a hotel, you are always welcome to stay with me. Yes, I’ll see you then.”

“A date?” Carine asked as she glanced at the phone in his hands. It wasn’t impossible to imagine him with anyone. He  _ was _ handsome and had more than enough money to interest social climbers. His personality however, might become difficult to look past. There was only so much ego one person could handle, and Nero was all of it and more.

“I do believe my personal affairs are none of your concern,” blue eyes narrowed at her and quickly she was reminded of her place. 

“Think nothing of it, just making an observation,” Carine held up her hands in surrender. “I hope you have a pleasant time, though I really don’t think she knows what she is getting into.”

To her great surprise, Nero actually smirked at her stab at him. Whoever she was, she had to mean a great deal to him if talking to her put him in a decent mood. “And just  _ what _ do you think this person is getting into?”

“Oh please. I see you check yourself out in the mirror at least six times a day not to mention all the other peculiar habits you have,” she rolled her eyes in feigned dramatics, pleased to finally be able to relax in front of the man. It wasn’t perfect by any means, but if he was willing to listen to her jest about him and his peculiarities, then that must mean she was doing things to his expectations. 

“I wasn’t aware you were paying such close attention to me,” he tented his fingers at his lips. “Are you sure this is not some spark of jealousy?”

Carine blinked in surprise at that. Other than the day he had undressed himself in his office before her, they had maintained nothing but professionalism between them. Her physical attraction to him, which she decided was all it was and could ever be, was no different than her physical attraction to the various celebrities that everyone swooned over. It was hardly enough to distract her from her work, though she couldn’t deny that he captivated her complete attention whenever he walked by. 

Still, she wasn’t  _ that _ obvious.

“Not at all. Besides, I have my own -”

“I am well aware you have your own relations, Ms. Monteil,” he interrupted her, throwing yet another surprise in her direction. How could he have possibly known she was seeing anyone when she hadn’t actually even been able to have her first real date with Haurchefant? “I haven’t forgotten that morning at your sister’s apartment.”

_ Oh. That. _

She couldn’t help the blush in her cheeks or the redness at the tips of her ears as she recalled that memory. Had it really been a month? Twelve, Haurchefant really was a saint if he could stand to wait an entire month before getting a real date-

“Ms Monteil, I won’t ask you again to pay attention.”

“S-sorry,” Carine muttered and smoothed her skirt over her legs to do something with her fidgeting fingers. “What is it you wanted from me?”

Nero regarded her with interest, one she wasn’t keen on deciphering the meaning. His fingers still tented, he cocked his head to the side once, then twice, before moving on. “I am sure you are well aware by now of Regula van Hydrus’ retirement party at the end of the month, yes?”

Of course she knew. Everyone in the damn building knew of the man’s retirement. One of the most prominent members of the board, Mr. Hydrus was a staple in founding  _ Garlean Enterprises. _ Apparently Mr. Baelsar thought it necessary to host a retirement party for the man that had been somewhat of a partner and investor in his company and thus they were hosting the festivities here in Eorzea. Only the most notable within the company were invited, that and of course any Monetarists within Ul’dah that had made worthy investments. 

“I am aware, yes.”

“Good. We have run into a bit of a conundrum and, considering your career path, I feel you are best suited for the task.” Nero leaned forward and placed his elbows on his desk, icy eyes looking deep into her own as if he could stare into the very depths of her soul. It was a power of his, one that often rendered her unable to speak thanks to the butterflies in her stomach and the way her heart thudded. He knew he had this effect on her too. He knew because the man would quirk the corner of his mouth ever so slightly when he looked down at her lips. 

“I had managed to book the Songbirds as the performers for the party,” he went on once he knew he held her undivided attention. “I just received word that they are no longer able to come due to one of their number needing surgery on their throat. Alas, that leaves us with no performer and less than two weeks to fill the spot.”

Carine furrowed her brow, “What makes you think I would be able to get anyone as notable as the Songbirds to perform at the party? I’m still just performing in-”

Nero held up a finger and shook his head, “I hear excuses. See that it is done, Ms. Monteil.”

With a wave of his hand, she was dismissed and left full of questions. On one hand, it was impressive he had remembered her chosen career path at all, on the other he seemed to think that just because she wanted to be a singer didn’t mean she actually was one. She hadn’t even had the chance to sing at  _ The Unicorn _ thanks to him keeping her at work every late night possible. 

How was she even supposed to match the bloody Songbirds? They were one of the most well-known and well loved girl band that performed all over the world. Hells, Carine was surprised they would even do a private concert for a retirement party to begin with. 

The moment she reached her desk, Carine slumped in her chair and put her face in her hands. She needed connections, needed to make calls...she wondered if maybe Haurchefant knew anyone. Would that be asking too much from him since she hadn’t yet gone on a real date? Probably. He had already saved her ass once with the coffee, she couldn’t ask him for something else. 

“I know that look,” Maxima said as he leaned against her cubicle wall. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Please. You have the look of an executive assistant that is in way over her head,” he smirked and sipped from his coffee mug. “What did the tyrant give you today?”

Carine just looked at her desk blankly and shook her head, “I need to find a replacement for the Songbirds for the retirement party in two weeks.” The face the Garlean made was not one to help boost her confidence, but he also seemed hardly surprised. “What? What is that look for?”

“The impossible task,” Maxima stated which earned several sympathetic glances from the surrounding cubicles. 

“The impossible task?”

“Aye. Every assistant Nero has ever had is given one to test them before their 90 days are up,” he explained. “The only one to ever make the cut has been Tataru, and she only ended up lasting a year after the fact.”

“But I thought I already had completed the impossible task?” Carine wondered. Had the whole ordeal with the coffee not been something considered impossible? She had been the talk of the office for weeks following her impressive display. It had earned her rights to sit with some of her other coworkers and even earned Maxima’s friendship. No one had ever had the guts to do what she did and no one was likely to do it again. 

But Maxima shook his head sadly, “Oh no. What you went through was a test all assistants go through too. You achieved the impossible rather than submitting to his whims which is likely why it has taken this long to get to this very moment. Your probationary period ends at the end of this month, correct?”

She supposed he had a point. In fact, her ninteith day would be three days after the retirement party. She only knew that because Nero had made sure to mark it on the calendar for them to have an evaluation meeting first thing that morning. “Great! A shame he can’t just look past that and see I have already done what no one else could do.”

“I wouldn’t say that,” the Garlean shifted and placed his mug on her desk. “It’s more like you have very large shoes to fill, despite Tataru having been a Lalafell,” he sniggered at the joke and adjusted his glasses. “She was a damn good assistant, better than anyone before her.”

“Gee, thanks.”

“I’m just speaking the truth. Nero knows what he lost, you made him quite aware of that. Pull this off, and he won’t have a choice but to see you are worth more than he thinks.”

Carine considered this.  _ Really _ considered it. As much as she hated working for Nero and for  _ Garlean Enterprises _ in general, she couldn’t deny the money was damn good. In the two months she had been here, she had already managed to repay the debt she owed her sister and was well on her way to being able to afford her own apartment in the near future, maybe even a home. If she could save up enough money to stow away and then leave so she could focus solely on her career in being a performer without having to borrow it from her mother or Violaine, then she should stick it out for as long as possible. 

Even if that meant dealing with Nero tol Scaeva. 

“Please tell me some of you guys know people in the entertainment business?” she asked looking around hopefully at the other workers around her. 

“We work in technology and motor advancement,” Maxima shook his head. “We are in contact with some of the leading engineers in the field and the top rated scientists throughout the country. Music isn’t exactly our area of expertise,” he explained. “It’s why he chose  _ you _ after all.”

_ Gods, I’m doomed. _

 

As she left the building, Carine looked through her email at all the old contacts she had when booking gigs at the bars around town. Some of them were bound to know  _ someone _ that could fill in, or someone that knew someone. Her feet guided her on the well-known journey from the building she worked from to  _ The Unicorn, _ passing the line without a care in the world and the bouncer just letting her in. As much as she didn’t want to ask for Haurchefant’s help, she needed anything. 

“Hey Carine!” Francel called out from the bar. “Want the usual?”

“Not tonight,” she shook her head. “Where’s Haurchefant?”

A hand swept around her waist twirling her around to face the vivid blue eyes of the man she was looking for. “You summoned me, my sweet?”

Carine blushed and smiled, lightly pushing him away from such intimate contact. He was such a force of nature, like a gale of wind that threatened to sweep her off her feet. He was so vibrant, so passionate, it was hard not to get caught up in his antics. “I did. I might have need of you and your superpowers…”

She explained the situation as best as she was able, repeating herself when needed because Francel was still working the bar and wanted to help as best he could too. Haurchefant listened with intense interest, his silvery-blue brows knitted together in deep contemplation. Out of everyone Carine knew, Haurchefant was the one person who might be able to help her out with this task. He had a well established bar that people performed at every weekend not to mention the more refined artists that played on the coffeeshop side. 

“I’m sorry, but I’ve not had anyone perform here that comes close to the status of the Songbirds,” he shook his head sadly. “I could recommend several people that are trying to get signed, but none of them have a record deal and none of them would likely wish to perform for a retirement party.”

“Great. I am doomed to fail,” she sighed and hung her head. 

“Didn’t you tell me you sing?” Haurchefant asked, but Carine shook her head fervently. 

“Too easy,” she denied the thought before ever allowing it to take hold. “That’s just what Mr. Insufferable wants me to do. I take the bait, I perform below his impossible standards, and boom,” she motioned with her hands. “Career is over before it ever began. At least this way if I fail, I still have my voice I can rely on.”

Haurchefant and Francel looked at each other, their minds a puzzling mix of confusion and troubled. “If you say so, but with people like that it could also be the break you were looking for.”

Carine shook her head, “I wish that were the case, but Nero isn’t looking to help my career path. The man makes it impossible as it is to come here and sing. I don’t think I have performed once since I started working for him.” 

As much as she wanted her boss to take interest in her plans for her future, Nero wasn’t that sort of boss. The only thing he cared about was his own advancement. Whoever he had to step on to get there, the man would gladly do it without a second thought. How many people had he fired because they were growing too ambitious within his own office? Too many if she had any thought on the matter. 

“On a different subject,” Haurchefant ventured, his fingers finding hers. “We still have yet to have a date…”

“Hold that thought.” Carine held up her finger and looked down at her phone where her sister’s name was now flashing across the screen. “Hello?”

_ “Carine! You will NOT believe who just asked me out for drinks!” _ Violaine’s high voice shrilled in her ears. 

“No, I suppose I won’t. I didn’t even think you were interested in anyone?”

_ “Well, no I wasn’t looking, but that doesn’t mean I am keeping myself unavailable. Besides, I figure this is a great opportunity for you.” _

“Uh, Vi?” Carine smirked into the phone. “I love you and would do anything for you, but I refuse to share a man with my sister.”

This comment raised both Haurchefant and Francel’s brows. 

_ “You’re a pervert, you know that?” _ Violaine did not seem nearly as amused as the men before her were.  _ “Look, it was Guydelot. THE Guydelot! I was on set of his latest video-” _

All the words now being spilled into her ear seemed to fade away into nothing as soon as Violaine’s admission was made known. Guydelot was only one of the hottest up and coming performers out there at the moment. He had just signed on with one of the biggest record labels in the business and just this year began headlining tours across Eorzea. He wasn’t exactly her cup of tea, but he had connections. 

Connections she needed.

Hells, he might even be willing to perform for the retirement party himself!

“Violaine that’s great!” she exclaimed and stood up at once. “When can I meet him?”

_ “Uh, well...that was much more enthusiastic than I was expecting,” _ Vi’s voice buzzed on the other line.  _ “And I have a date with him this weekend…” _

“Excellent! We can make it a double date!” Carine looked at Haurchefant and grinned, relieved when he shrugged and grinned back. 

_ “Carine, wait, I don’t think-” _

“It will be fine! Completely fine. Love you and see you in a few,” she said and then hung up the phone before her sister could protest too much. This was the break she was looking for, the very one sent by the Twelve themselves to see to it she not only made a significant connection in the entertainment world, but met Nero’s impossible goals.

It was like all her namedays came at once. 

So elated at the discovery of who her sister was going on a date with, Carine had forgotten all about Haurchefant and Francel standing there beside her until she looked up and caught them staring. 

“So,” Haurchefant grinned. “Am I to know who is the reason behind finally getting a date with you? Or shall that remain a surprise?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still babying this fic as I go along ^^ I got really hung up after that last chapter and doing more research meant I needed to take this on a different spin in order to do a poly relationship justice. At any rate, I think I like where this story is going now and how it will eventually progress, though I am still a ways off from getting to any real relationship stuff, It'll happen though! Eventually xD


End file.
